Praeteritum
by DuLce aMoR
Summary: -¿Ese cabrón de Malfoy es el padre de tu hija? ¡Hermione cuando pensabas decírnoslo!-. Y es ahí mis queridos lectores cuando Maia Granger al escuchar esa frase, decide cambiar el pasado… de sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

De acuerdo, comenzamos con una nueva historia y que espero sea de su agrado.

La trama principal es el Dramione, pero no va a haber un amor fuerte y único desde el primer capítulo, quedan advertidas.

 **EL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECE ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE A JKR. PERSONAJES DIFERENTES Y LA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE ESTA AUTORA.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Xxxx**

I.- Decisión es…

Maia supo la verdad sobre su padre el día que cumplió 7 años. Hermione discutía acaloradamente en una pequeña cocina con Ron mientras Harry y Ginny intentaban calmar la situación.

 _-¿Qué no puedes dejar las cosas así como están Ronald? Mi hija y yo hemos estado muy bien todo este tiempo._ _  
_

 _-No puedes ocultarle esto a la niña por más tiempo Hermione, ¿tú crees que a los diecisiete va a seguir pensando que la trajo una lechuza a casa?_ _  
_

 _-Pues es muy mi problema si decido decirle eso, no tienen por qué meterse en lo que no les corresponde._

 _-Mira Hermione - Harry decidió intervenir- Maia está creciendo y es obvio que comience a preguntar sobre su padre... Ya me lo ha preguntado y la verdad no sé qué contestarle, por Merlín ni siquiera nosotros sabemos quién es el tipo con el que te acostaste hace años, ¿qué respuesta puedo darle a mi ahijada entonces?_

 _-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?- Ron la cuestionó- ¿ese tipo te violó o algo por el estilo?_

 _-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por Merlín que no!_

 _-¿Entonces porque no confías en nosotros? -Ginny preguntó con suavidad - ¿tan malo es?_

 _-Él no tiene la menor idea de que Maia existe, quizás debí decírselo en su momento pero tuve miedo. Las cosas en el mundo mágico no estaban para una noticia así- Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro._ _  
_

 _-¿Nosotros lo conocemos?- preguntó Harry._ _  
_

 _-Si- respondió su madre - se trata de Malfoy… Draco Malfoy._ _  
_  
Maia escuchaba atenta la explicación de su madre algunos meses después: Hermione le habló sobre Draco, como se conocieron en el colegio, las peleas eternas sobre la sangre mágica, su idilio secreto en sexto año, Voldemort, la búsqueda de horrocruxes, la guerra y como después de unos años ella y Draco se encontraron en Canadá.

 _-¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada a papá?_

 _-Tenía miedo Maia- Hermione caminó avergonzada por la sala- los Malfoy se libraron de Azkaban pero su nombre no quedó muy bien parado ¿sabes? Mi nombre podía ensuciarse y Malfoy no quería que eso pasara._

 _-Mamá pero si lo que sentían era más fuerte ¿porque no lucharon ambos por eso?_

 _-No lo sé, éramos jóvenes cielo trata de entendernos, no quisimos luchar por algo que no iban a comprender tan fácilmente así que decidimos alejarnos... Tiempo después yo me di cuenta de que estaba esperándote, yo quise decirle a Draco pero él estaba ya comprometido... Lo lamento tanto hija._

 _-Tío Harry dice que el amor es complicado ¿no? Entonces no es tu culpa- la pequeña niña abrazó a su madre- podrías... ¿podrías darme una foto de papi? Quisiera conocerlo mamá..._

 _._

-Señorita Granger...

-Maia- un golpe en sus costillas la hizo despertar.

-¿Qué?- respondió la chica somnolienta.

-El profesor...- susurraron a su lado.

La rubia levantó la mirada lentamente, el profesor de pociones la miraba bastante enojado.

-Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin señorita Granger.

-Si profesor.

-Y quédese al terminar la clase, necesito hablar con usted seriamente. ¿Señor Evans necesito bajarle puntos a su casa también?

-¿Qué rayos te sucede? Llevo rato llamándote.

-Lo siento -la chica susurró- estaba pensando unas cosas y de pronto me quedé dormida.

\- Trata de no hacerlo ¿ok? Perderemos puntos por tu culpa.

-Como si no pudiera recuperarlos en seguida- bufó la chica.

-Sé que puedes Maia...

-Mmmmmmjum- un carraspeo los interrumpió - Nott usted está en _ésta clase_ como oyente y _mi asistente_ así que compórtese; Granger no voy a tener tolerancia por ser el jefe de su casa, ahora, vuelvo a escucharlos cuchichear lo que resta de clase y les bajo diez puntos... A cada uno. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor- contestaron los chicos.

-Excelente, ¿en qué estábamos...?

Maia se golpeaba mentalmente, odiaba que le restaran puntos; en qué estaba pensando al recordar su infancia durante pociones, decidió no abrir la boca hasta que el profesor dio por terminada la clase, comenzó a guardar sus pergaminos.

-¿Te veo en la sala común si?- Allan se despidió.

-De acuerdo- le contestó la chica.

-Respira...

-Ya sé Allan no me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy.

-Ok " _señorita_ _seguridad"_ no digo más, nos vemos- observó a su amigo despedirse, Maia tomó su bolso y caminó hacia el escritorio.

-¿Me llamó… profesor?

-Si -el hombre se quitó los anteojos, parecía algo cansado- Usted es una de mis mejores estudiantes Granger, ¿qué le sucedió hoy?

-Lo siento señor... Estoy un poco cansada con los finales supongo, no volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero- el hombre se recostó sobre su silla- ¿ha acabado ya el ensayo que les dejé?

-Sí señor, sólo estoy dándole unos detalles como última revisión.

-Excelente.

-¿Algo más señor? Debo regresar a mi sala común, tengo otros deberes que terminar.

-Por supuesto... Ammm creo que eso sería todo, que tenga un buen día señorita Granger y por favor evíteme quitarle más puntos a nuestra casa. ¿Entendido?

-Así será profesor Malfoy...

* * *

 **Xxxx**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

Cómo mencioné, no hay un dramione en los primeros caps, porque ya sabemos que Draco y Hermione no se podrían haber enamorado en 2 capitulos, es imposible, pero ya verán como pronto encontrarán momentos dentro de los capítulos de algo pudiera estar pasando.

Los primeros 9 capitulos ya estan escritos así que actualizaré cada semana. Voy un poco despacio porque esta historia es como un universo un tanto alterno al 6° libro así que si lo leyeron podrás ver algunas escenas de JK por aquí.

Espero esta noche poder actualizar el grupo de fb con la nueva portada de este fic. Si no están todavía: **Sutilezas_DramioneFanFics**

Saludos, besos y si quieren dejar sus reviwes, serán mas que recibidos!

MeL.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. De antemano muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, prometo responder en el transcurso de la semana.

Capìtulo de hoy dedicado: **Pauli Jean Malfoy** **,** **RAKL Gt** **RbBlack** **,** **SallyElizabethHR** **,** **SALESIA,** **Serena Princesita Hale** **,** **hina230** **,** **AYNATT** **,** **Candice Saint-Just** **, JaneMalfoy y Tata XOXO.**

 **EL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECE ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE A JKR. PERSONAJES DIFERENTES Y LA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE ESTA AUTORA.**

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Xxxx

 **II.- El silbido de la serpiente.**

Era un martes, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, su madre la llevo consigo a una cita de trabajo en Francia; Hermione se encontraba sentada con varios magos en un pequeño café, Maia por su parte, jugaba cerca de ellos cuando su pelota comenzó a rodar hasta caer al agua.

Utilizando todo el ingenio que una niña de ocho años le permitía, cogió una rama de árbol e intentó acercar la pelota hacia la orilla, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando sintió que sus pequeños pies se levantaron de la orilla y comenzó a caer hacia el agua, Maia cerró los ojos esperando el chapuzón pero nunca llegó, unos brazos la sujetaron y la pusieron de nuevo en el suelo. Maia abrió los ojos lentamente para observar al hombre que la había ayudado... no podía ser él!

-¿Estás consiente que pudiste haberte ahogado niña?-preguntó el hombre un tanto molesto.

-Si - susurró ella- yo sólo quería...

-Debes tener más cuidado- el hombre enojado le entregó su pelota- esto te pertenece.

-Gracias señor...

-Malfoy, ¿y tú eres?

-Ehhh... Elaine- mintió - me llamo Elaine.

-Supongo que debería llevarte con tus padres, deben saber lo que estuvo a punto de pasarte. ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿O caso estás sola?

-No… -Maia se preocupó, no quería que su madre se enterara de quien la había salvado- por favor, no quiero preocuparlos.

-Pudiste tener un gran accidente por tu comportamiento infantil.

-¿Será porque sólo tengo ocho?

-¿Disculpa?- Draco alzó la ceja _¿esa niña acababa de cuestionarlo?_

-Que lo siento señor... Yo... prometo no acercarme a la orilla pero no le diga nada a mis papis, por favor.

-Tuviste mucha suerte mocosa- Draco suspiró - anda vete ya.

-Si... - Maia comenzó a alejarse pero a último momento regresó corriendo hacia el hombre y lo abrazó de las piernas - muchas gracias señor Malfoy.

...

.

-¿Por qué me sucede esto?- la rubia se aventó en el sillón de la sala común. Estaba bastante molesta.

-¿Que sucede?- su castaño amigo preguntó sin quitar la vista de su libro.

-Es de mi madre -Maia le dio la carta que acababa de leer- quiere que pase todo el verano en la madriguera- bufó la chica.

-Pensé que te gustaba ese lugar- Allan cerró el libro que leía para escucharla.

-Molly es agradable, me trata bien, incluso Arthur, siempre tiene buenas historias sobre las travesuras del "trío de oro", es sólo que... Mamá me prometió un verano juntas, ¡ya habíamos hecho planes! Y ahora resulta que _Ronald_ le pidió que los cambiara "un poquito" arghh ¡lo detesto!

-Ey tranquila- Allan la tomó de la mano- Weasley no es un mal tipo.

-No lo es... Es genial siendo el "tío Ron" pero no como el novio divorciado de mamá. ¿Cómo es que mi madre siendo la mujer más brillante del mundo mágico sale con ese tipo? Tu sabes bien - comenzó a susurrar- que le partió el corazón a mamá en el colegio y ¡dos veces!

-Si Maia yo lo sé, pero si tu mamá decidió perdonarlo es muy su problema. Ahora ella es feliz, deberías alegrarte tú también.

-Sabes que no puedo –la chica suspiró resignada- Allan necesito terminar _"eso"_ , tengo que arreglar todo esto. Quiero recuperar a mi familia.

-Pueden expulsarte por esto- susurró el chico- sí fallas lo más probable es que no te dejen regresar al colegio y ni siquiera tu padrino va a poder ayudarte. ¿Maia por qué no dejas que las cosas tomen su propio camino?

-Porque esto no es vida Allan, tengo que arreglar las cosas, tengo que componer este futuro. Necesito a mis padres- la chica comenzó a llorar en silencio, el joven Nott la recostó en su pecho y no la soltó.

-Lo sé Maia lo sé, juro que vamos a arreglar este jodido infierno.

-Necesito decirle- Maia se levantó del lugar- tengo que hablar con él, vamos.

-¿Ahora? Maia mañana partimos de Hogwarts aún no termino de empacar.

-Allan Nott no puedes dejarme sola en esto, ¡te necesito! Yo te ayudo empacar lo juro.

-¿Por qué mejor no vas sola? Si vas a hablar con "él" sería incómodo que yo estuviera presente.

-No puedo quedarme a solas con un profesor no seas tonto- lo regañó la chica- ¿sabes lo que se interpretaría si me ven abrazada a él? Por favor...

-Está bien- suspiró el castaño- ay Maia ¿qué harás sin mi ahora que me gradué?

-Si las cosas salen como espero Allan, no tengo que pensar en un futuro sin ti.

Draco terminaba de arreglar sus pertenencias, el año escolar por fin había terminado, tendría unas largas vacaciones alejado de esos molestos alumnos. Sin embargo existía algo que lo ponía un tanto triste, el estar fuera de Hogwarts significaba que no la vería por un largo rato, suspiró, esa pequeña niña de quince años le había cambiado la vida entera.

La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos. No quiso mirarla y siguió con el papeleo.

-Señorita Granger si se le perdió el joven Nott dudo que lo encuentre en el estante del ajenjo, busque en algún cuarto de escobas o quizá esté en el campo de Quidditch debería comenzar por ahí.

-Ammm no señor- la chica intentó no ponerse nerviosa- en realidad Allan está en la puerta haciendo guardia. Necesito hablar con usted.

-Si es sobre su calificación, no existe nota más alta que Extraordinario, sino pregúntele a su madre.

-No, no es sobre eso.

-De acuerdo- Draco se quitó los anteojos de lectura y se acomodó en su silla- ¿viene a quejarse el por qué soy tan exigente con usted? Mire Granger usted es de una mis mejores alumnos a pesar de que apenas tiene quince años, tiene un excelente potencial y me sorprende que siendo su madre una "heroína del mundo mágico" no haya hecho nada por usted, tenía fe en que Potter lo hiciera, Weasley sé que jamás lo hará, así que su desempeño como bruja sólo queda en las manos del profesor mediocre del colegio. Si no tiene más preguntas por favor retírese Granger, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

La cara de Maia era todo un poema ¿cómo podía ser ese hombre tan cruel su verdadero padre?

-¿No me escuchó Granger o debo levitarla hasta la salida?

-¡Usted es el hombre más frío que haya visto en toda mi vida!- gritó la chica- llevo años queriendo hacer esto, armarme del valor suficiente para venir ante usted y decirle como me siento. Y al fin que pude reunir ese coraje usted me habla como si yo fuera la peste, ¡cuando no tengo la culpa de nada!

-¿Granger de que está hablando?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Sé que usted lo sabe - le gritó bañada en lágrimas- ¡sé que usted sabe que es mi padre!

-¿Cómo...?

-Lo supe desde que tenía 7 años... Hasta hice que mamá me diera una foto tuya y luego te encontré en París un tiempo después y todo...

-¿París? -Draco se asombró - tú... ¿Tú eras esa niña?

-Si- suspiró la chica- yo era esa pequeña que jugaba cerca del agua, tú me salvaste ese día. Jamás le conté a mamá de lo que pasó; y luego volví a saber de ti un día en casa de Allan cuando encontré una fotografía tuya con su padre; más que mi amigo Allan ha sido ese cordón que me une a ti.

-Tu madre... - Draco carraspeó -¿qué opina de todo esto?

-Sabe que iba a hablar contigo en cualquier momento nada más, ella confía en que tome la mejor decisión- se encogió de hombros- debe pensar que esperaré hasta terminar el colegio para decírtelo. Se sorprenderá mucho cuando se entere.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio que Maia consideró eternos, no podía quedarse callada, quería saber más.

-¿Tú sabias de mí?

-Si - respondió con melancolía Draco - me enteré hace muchos años, tú debías tener como cuatro. Mi madre tenía un tapiz con el árbol genealógico Black en una de las habitaciones de una antigua propiedad, antes de vender ese horrible lugar decidí entrar por última vez y fue cuando te vi en esa pared: una pequeña rama salía de la unión de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Por supuesto decidí hablarlo con tu madre y me prohibió terminantemente el poder acercarme a ti, amenazó con millones de demandas estúpidas con tal de que mantuviera alejado... Hasta que cedí.

-Mamá no haría eso.

-Oh sí que lo hizo, tu madre sacó toda la garra Gryffindor que poseía con tal de mantener tu vida lejos del caos de ser una Malfoy- Draco prendió un cigarrillo- no la culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿Tú no fumas verdad?

-No.

-Excelente, porque está jodida cosa te mata y tú tienes mucho que vivir Maia.-una ligera carcajada por parte de ambos se escuchó por la habitación.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en esto? En estar frente a frente hablando- preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Si... Cuando escuché tu nombre en la selección de casas -rió el hombre- mi pecho se hinchó al escuchar que habías quedado en Slytherin. Pensé que todo sería más fácil después de eso pero el Weasley que sale con tu madre utiliza su status de "salvador" y me amenazó con correrme de aquí si lo hacía, como verás no me ha sido fácil mantener este perfil por tantos años. _Jodido Weasley_.

-¿No te agrada?

-Jamás- bufó- la verdad es que es un idiota, incluso la pelirroja es agradable pero él definitivamente no. ¿Cómo es que tu madre sale con él?

-Prefiero no responder- suspiró Maia- al menos me trata _decentemente_ , sus hijas... No tanto.

-Algo que viene de Weasley y Brown no puede salir tan bien. Si te molestan esas mocosas no dudes en decírmelo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo "papá"- una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Draco- podría… es decir, ¿puedo darte un abrazo? - la chica preguntó con timidez-siempre he querido saber cómo se siente un abrazo de papá.

-Claro... -Draco la acurrucó a su pecho aspirando el dulce aroma de su shampoo; quince años había tenido que esperar para este momento, no quería que terminara jamás- no sabes cómo te he extrañado mi pequeña Maia.

* * *

Xxxx

Algunas me habían preguntado ¿cómo es que Draco no sabía que tenía una hija? Bueno aquí pueden ver un poco, si lo sabia pero mantuvo un muy bajo perfil, ademàs que Hermione jamás le permitió acercarse a su hija y luego la amenaza de Ron. Lo demás lo irán descubriendo en los próximos capítulos.

Y si, nuestra chica es una completa Slytherin, sí que sí.

Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta dejen su pequeño y amoroso review o pueden consultarlo en el grupo de fb.

Prometo contestar esta semana, de verdad que he estado muy ocupada chicas. necesito unas vacaciones pero ya!

Saludos y besos mil para todas.

MeL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Se suponía que actualizaría el lunes pero me fue muy imposible mucho trabajo, me cambiaron de turno y ahora tengo más trabajo en la oficina, además de que ahora Emma me demanda más horas para estar con mamá, lo lamento.**

Sé que debo darles las gracias a cada una que me deja review pero apenas y he dormido chicas, por eso les dedico este capítulo a cada de una de mis estrellas:

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy, Tata XOXO, SallyElizabethHR, RAKL Gt, SALESIA,YyessyY, LeonaSt y Mary Malfoy Mellark**. infinitas gracias chicas!

 **YA SABEN: EL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECE ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE A JKR. PERSONAJES DIFERENTES Y LA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE ESTA AUTORA.**

 **LAS DEJO PARA QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAP!**

* * *

 **Xxxx**

III. Agujero de gusano.

-Es hermosa Draco- Narcissa _Black_ observaba a la adolescente rubia que miraba con asombro su biblioteca.

-Y muy inteligente madre, es la prefecta de Slytherin y según Minerva -susurró- tiene todo el potencial para ser nombrada premio anual. Lo merece.

-Tú también hubieras sido el mejor pero renunciaste al puesto y se lo dejaste al chico Nott.

-Madre eso pasó hace años- Draco suspiró - era estúpido lo admito, pero no se puedo retroceder en el tiempo, ahora mi presente es ella. A la que por cierto ya se le hizo tarde y debo dejarla con su madre.

-¿Ya tan pronto?- Narcissa se llevó una mano al pecho - pero si apenas llegaron hace un rato.

-Lo lamento madre pero Maia no le pidió permiso a Granger y no quiero que tenga problemas. No te pongas triste, hablaré con su madre, quiero que Maia se quede unas semanas aquí con nosotros.

-¡Es maravilloso Draco! Yo misma arreglaré su habitación, sólo dame unos minutos hijo, debo buscar algo en mi recámara. No se vayan sin despedirse.

-No te preocupes madre, anda ve.

Los ojos del rubio no despegaban la vista de su más bella creación: Maia. La observó por primera vez cuando el sombrero seleccionador la colocó en su casa una Slytherin, ¡ja! Granger debió echar chispas, sin embargo jamás pudo acercarse a ella como quería, él era su profesor. Esa fue la misión de Draco todo ese tiempo, fue exigente con ella, incluso la hizo llorar algunas veces odiaba hacerlo pero era necesario, su hija estaba destinada a convertirse en una gran bruja.

-¿Draco a donde fue la abuela Cissa?- la interrumpió la dueña de sus pensamientos.

-Enseguida baja, tiene algo que quiere darte.

-¡Oh no! No es necesario.

-Se lo dije pero no me escuchó- suspiró - las mujeres en mi familia son muy testarudas.

-Escuché eso- Narcissa Black regresó a la habitación- quisiera darte esto cariño- la mujer se acercó hasta Maia y puso una delicada cadena sobre su garganta- quisiera que tuvieras esto.

-Abuela yo... No puedo aceptarlo.

-Tienes que cielo, esto ha pertenecido por generaciones sólo a las mujeres de mi familia, tenía la esperanza de poder entregarlo a alguna de mis hijas, pero como sabrás no tuve y Draco ni en sueños se lo pondría.

-No combina con mis pómulos madre– intento decirlo con seriedad y le guiñó el ojo a Maia.

-Gracias- susurró con un sonrojo.

-Para nada cariño, ahora debes regresar con tu madre, no quisiéramos que tengas problemas. Espero vernos muy pronto- Narcissa abrazó a su nieta y abandonó la habitación.

-Las despedidas no son su fuerte- suspiró Draco- ¿lista?

-Si.

Maia se despidió de Draco con pesar y se apareció cerca de la madriguera de los Weasley; alisó las minúsculas arrugas de su vestido azul cielo y caminó rápidamente hacia la casa, se le había hecho algo tarde y probablemente su madre la mataría.

-¿Maia Granger llegando tarde?

-Padrino...-la chica se llevó una mano al pecho- ¡Me asustaste!

-Tu madre lleva horas buscándote señorita- Harry se acomodó los lentes- ¿dónde estabas?

-¿Me creerías si te dijera _"cosas de chicas"_?

-Muy astuta pequeña serpiente, ¡ja! Y tu madre dudaba de por qué no habías quedado en Gryffindor. ¿Le dirás a tu tío favorito donde andabas?

-Cosas de chicas tío Harry.

-Jamás voy a ganarte- Potter suspiró- Sabes... si yo hubiera tenido una hija me hubiera gustado que fuera como tú. Ahora dime dónde estabas pastelito.

-¿Presionarás hasta que te lo diga verdad?

-Ya me conoces pequeña rubia, ahora habla.

-De acuerdo, sabes que no puedo mentirte padrino-Maia respiro profundamente y respondió lo más rápido posible- _antesdesalirdelcolegiodecidíarmarmedevalor_ …

-¿Ah?- Harry se subió los lentes que habían resbalado por su nariz- más despacio señorita.

-Que hablé con mi papá... Le dije a Draco que soy su hija.

-Vaya...-Harry dio un gran suspiro- ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

-Bastante bien diría yo, me habló de todo lo que pasó entre él y mamá. Lo acompañé a visitar a Narcissa... Estaba muy entusiasmada, ha estado muy enferma por lo que me ha dicho Draco. Ella es muy linda.

-Es una gran mujer- Harry le sonrió- ella salvó mi vida.

-Lo sé, mamá me lo dijo. Por eso tardé un poco, ¿crees que mi madre se enfade?

-Debes averiguarlo tu misma.

-Eso no ayuda tío Harry.

-Lo sé pero yo prometí no hacer enojar a tu madre y de verdad pienso cumplir.

-De acuerdo- suspiró Maia - te veo en un rato tío Harry.

Maia sacó de su bolsa con hechizo expansible, un pastel de zarzamoras que su madre le había encargado, se adentró a la casa saludando a los invitados que comenzaban a llegar. Molly Weasley la saludo con un afectuoso abrazo y le indicó que su madre la esperaba en la cocina. La chica caminó nerviosamente a la habitación interrumpiendo la discusión que comenzaba a elevarse entre su madre y Ronald.

-Dos horas tardes... Te lo dije Hermione debes ponerle límites a tu hija.

-¿Se puede saber dónde diantres estabas señorita?- Hermione gritó- llevo horas esperándote y tu celular apagado.

-Lo lamento madre yo...tenía cosas que hacer antes de venir.

-¿Qué cosas pueden ser más importantes que la familia? -Ron interrumpió - si fueras más estricta con tu hija Hermione así como lo es Lavender con mis hijas, Maia seguramente...

-Seguramente no sería una de las mejores alumnas de su generación y mucho menos prefecta- corrigió la castaña- por favor Ron esto es entre mi hija y yo, te agradecería.

-¿Hablas en serio Hermione?

-Ron por favor.

-Esto es el colmo- gritó el pelirrojo- esto es una familia Hermione, ¡mi maldita familia! Así que las cosas deben hacerse a mi manera. Tu hija debe aprender...

-¿No crees que te estás tomando muchas atribuciones sólo por ser el novio de mi madre?- la chica lo cuestionó- hay cosas que sólo nos conciernen a ella y a mi.

-Eso es lo que tú crees jovencita.

-Ron por favor todavía no hablo con ella.

-¿De qué tendrías que hablar conmigo mamá? ¿Qué sucede?

-Tu madre y yo nos hemos casado el fin de semana pasado - sonrió con malicia el pelirrojo- así que estos temas ahora me conciernen.

-Ron...

-No Hermione, ¡las cosas ahora van a hacerse a mi manera!

Maia logró desprenderse del agarre de Ron y corrió lo más rápido posible fuera de la casa, los gritos de su madre, su tío Harry o los de Allan fueron inútiles, ella detestaba esa vida, no quería a Ron como figura paterna, no lo necesitaba porque Maia ya tenía una y su nombre era Draco Malfoy.

Se apareció en una pequeña cabaña y sacó rápidamente los ingredientes que necesitaba, el caldero comenzó a moverse. Pociones listas y mezcladas, una especie de piedras colocadas en posición, _magia negra_ y muy peligrosa si no era usada correctamente según Allan; varita en mano y el pedazo de pergamino con el hechizo. Tenía pocos minutos antes de que su madre o Harry llegaran.

-Todo listo- sonrió con nerviosismo la chica- está es mi única oportunidad... No la jodas Maia- levantó su varita y comenzó con el hechizo mientras movía el caldero - _ **"Ultimuspotui mutare vitam...**_

-Maia... ¿que está?... ¿Qué es todo esto?

-¡Por Merlín! - Ron apareció junto a su madre- ¡esto es magia negra Hermione! Tu hija está convocando magia negra muy poderosa- sacó su varita- ¡mi deber como auror es detener esto!

-¡Ron es mi hija de la que hablamos!

 _ **-"et hoc quodomnia in circuituvivere mutare..."-**_ comenzó a susurrar la chica.

-Ni una palabra más jovencita, me encargaré de esto Hermione ¡hazte a un lado!

-¡No Ron por favor!

-Expelliar...

- _ **"futurum"-**_ terminó Maia.

La habitación comenzó a temblar, Ron intentaba buscar una salida pero era inútil, la cabaña estaba cayendo sobre ellos, Hermione abrazó fuertemente a su hija; una especie de hoyo comenzó a formarse debajo de ellos y comenzó a tragarse todo lo que había a su paso.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-Ron comenzó a gritar - ¿qué carajos hiciste mocosa?

-Tenía que arreglarlo- miró a su madre- te prometo que esto va a cambiar mamá. ¡Voy a arreglarlo!- la chica se soltó de los brazos de su madre y brincó hacia el agujero.

-¡Maia noooooo!

Lo había hecho, había creado esa grieta en el tiempo, no debía desperdiciar esa gran oportunidad que la magia le había permitido, su deber era componer el pasado y lograr que sus padres al fin pudieran estar juntos. Comenzó a escuchar voces.

- _¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste el idiota que vació infusión de eucalipto a mi caldero!_

 _-¿Yo? ¿En qué te basas para acusarme? Quizás fuiste tú la que saboteó su propia poción._

 _-Soy la mejor de la clase, ¡no tengo que rebajarme a tu nivel lagartija albina!_

Un fuerte golpe puso fin a la discusión; Hermione, Draco e incluso el profesor Dumbledore pusieron su varita en había caído frente a ellos, la chica se levantó tambaleando un poco, los viajes en el tiempo no son nada agradables. Al alzar el rostro pudo observar como tres figuras la apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas; dos de ellas parecían tener casi su edad. ¿En verdad era posible eso?

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

* * *

 **Xxxx**

Frase del hechizo: _"Que el pasado logré cambiar lo que vives en tu presente... tu vida y todo lo que te rodea se modificará en tu futuro"._

 **Chan chan chaaaaaannnnn... ¿les sorprende? esta chica en verdad lo logró!**

 **Bueno, para las que preguntaron y no pude contestar, porque todavia no lo revelo todo, Draco ya sabia de Maía, así que decidio aceptar la orden de Hermione de mantenerse lejos de ella, no tanto porque logró ser su maestro claro, pero siempre lo supo. ya mas adelante les irán contando la historia estos chicos, ya verán.**

no sé nada de latín, así que me apoyé bastante en google traductor!

dudas, sugerencias o quieren echarse un buen cafecito con chisme dejen sus reviews o entren al grupo en fb.

debo regresar al trabajo chicas, me tomé 10 minutos, creo que actualizaré el proximo viernes.

Besos y como dice mi pequeña: aios!

MeL.


	4. Chapter 4

De nueva cuenta en el bote del Dramione, lamento la tardanza pero ha sido una semanas intensas en el trabajo y no tengo vacaciones hasta finales de enero (soy toda una godinez) en fin aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo más que feliz por sus bellos reviews, algunas tienen unas ideas casi predictivas (¿SALESIA de verdad no te interesa la rama de la adivinación?)

 **Dedicado con mucho amor a cada una de ustedes:**

LadyBasilisco220282, Candice Saint-Just, SALESIA, CheeseMoon, SallyElizabethHR, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Mary Malfoy Mellark, Tata XOXO, RAKL Gt, MartinaLecuona y LaChicaRiddle. Fantasmitas animense a dejar review!

Ya saben HP y su mundo es solo propiedad de JKR, LA HISTORIA ES MÍA! NO SE PERMITE SU REPRODUCCION EN OTRAS PAGINAS LA UNICA QUE HAY ESTÁ COLGADA EN WATTPAD POR MI, ASÍ QUE SIN PRETEXTOS.

 **NOTAL AL FINAL PARA LEER POR FA.**

* * *

 **Xxxx**

 **De vuelta al año 96.**

-Déjeme ver si comprendo la magnitud de todo esto señorita Malfoy.-el anciano suspiró y limpió sus anteojos de medialuna- ¿Usted es hija de la señorita Granger y el joven Draco?

-Si.

-¿Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy?

-Sí, los mismos que abandonaron la habitación hace un tiempo- contestó Maia con seguridad.

-Y viene del futuro...

-Si profesor.

-Correcto... ¿Desea un poco de té y galletas? Creo que nos tomaremos algo de tiempo aquí- Dumbledore apareció los bocadillos y se dispuso a escuchar el discurso de la chica.

Maia le habló sólo del hechizo del tiempo, de cómo había conseguido los ingredientes y del libro que "un amigo" le había prestado. Tratando de no revelar mucho sobre el futuro.

Albus asentía de vez en cuando; interrumpía la conversación si tenía cosas que él no debiera saber y la animaba a seguir con su relato.  
Cuando Maia terminó de hablar, el viejo mago suspiró fuertemente y se quitó los anteojos.

-De acuerdo... Creo que he logrado entender perfectamente el por qué se encuentra aquí señorita Malfoy, ¿pero no cree usted que es un poco egoísta lo que la orilló a visitar este tiempo?

-Quizás... –la chica le miró soberbiamente- Pero si de mi depende cambiar el pasado de mis padres para poder formar esa familia que tanto anhelaban, no me daré por vencida... Es justo que tenga mi final feliz ¿o no lo cree profesor?

-Todos nos lo merecemos señorita Malfoy, acompáñeme por favor- Dumbledore caminó hacia la puerta de su despacho - voy a mostrarle su nuevo dormitorio.

Maia acompañó a Dumbledore hacia las mazmorras, escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones que el viejo mago le daba, aprendió con precisión el discurso sobre su nueva identidad y recordó las reglas sobre los viajes en el tiempo.

-Nadie debe saber que vienes del futuro Maia puede ser muy peligroso.

-Lo sé señor.

-Mucho menos sus padres. No sabemos cuánto tiempo vaya a estar aquí por lo que se le asignará una habitación y tomará las clases como una alumna más; señorita Malfoy debe ser muy cautelosa y tratar de amoldarse a esta época, 1996 es muy diferente al 2023 en el que usted se encontraba. ¿Cree que pueda lograrlo?

-Esta es mi única oportunidad señor, necesito hacerlo.

-Correcto- Albus se quitó las gafas - sígame por favor su dormitorio queda por aquí. Va a compartirlo con dos compañeras, trate de no meterse en problemas señorita Malfoy, sé que será difícil teniendo los genes de la señorita Granger y el joven Draco pero confío en usted.

Para Daphne Greengass que una chica compartiera dormitorio con ella y con Pansy Parkinson era una completa locura, las recamaras no eran tan grandes como para seguir metiendo más alumnos, así que hizo un escándalo y salió de la habitación molesta; Pansy analizó a la chica nueva de pies a cabeza, era muy bonita así que habrían algunos problemas de parte de la población femenina de su casa, las slytherin eran un tanto celosas ante la presencia de otras chicas lindas, pobre chica nueva... Había caído en una casa difícil.

-Ya casi es hora de la cena así que sígame señorita Bennet.

-Con permiso- Maia se despidió de la pelinegra y siguió a Dumbledore hasta la salida de la sala común- señor... ¿Cree usted que pueda lograrlo?- susurró.

-Las oportunidades como las que usted tiene son mínimas para la mayoría de nosotros los mortales, debe tomar decisiones muy fuertes que repercutirán en el futuro de sus padres señorita Bennet... Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta los padres que tienen... Sé que va a lograrlo.

-Muchas gracias profesor.

-Y para eso necesita un pequeño empujoncito- Dumbledore le guiñó el ojo y sonrió - oh el destino es una cosa muy curiosa Maia... Señor Malfoy es bueno ver al prefecto de su casa por estos rumbos- llamó al rubio que se encontraba en el sofá leyendo un grueso libro- acérquese por favor.

-¿Profesor que está haciendo?- susurró la chica.

-Ayudándole.

-Pero no... ¿Va a dejarme sola con él verdad?- la voz de Maia comenzó a perderse del miedo, su padre de 16 años se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Es su _padre_ no?- le susurró el viejo mago.

-Al que apenas acabo de conocer- Maia comenzó a sudar de nerviosismo- no puede...

-Entonces conózcanse- terminó de susurrar el hombre y se dirigió al joven que estaba frente a él- es bueno verle señor Malfoy.

-Profesor- asintió el rubio en señal de un saludo no muy agradable - ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Sí, quisiera presentarle a una nueva alumna Maia Bennet, viene de intercambio por... Un tiempo.

-Hola- Maia le saludó- mucho gusto.

-Al contrario - Draco le sonrió- el placer es todo mío.

-La cena ya casi está por ser servida, ¿señor Malfoy cree que pueda escoltar a la señorita Bennet al comedor? Me temo que mis deberes me llaman y no puedo acompañarla a conocer el colegio.

-Soy el prefecto de Slytherin, es mi deber darle la bienvenida a los estudiantes que se suman a nuestra casa.

-Maravilloso señor Malfoy, es bueno contar con usted- Albus les sonrió- señorita Bennet lo dejo en buenas manos.

-Gracias señor- Maia observaba con pánico como se alejaba el mago dejándola sola con su padre adolescente.

-Los veo en la cena jóvenes... Por cierto... Bienvenida a Hogwarts señorita Bennet... 1996 es gran año ¿no lo cree?- le guiñó el ojo justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de las mazmorras.

-Ese viejo está cada día más chiflado- susurró Draco- entonces... Mía... ¿Por qué de todos los colegios que hay en el mundo mágico llegaste a este podrido lugar?

-En primer lugar es Maia -corrigió la chica algo molesta- Maia, no _Mia_. Mi madre no se rompió la cabeza por meses tratando de encontrarme un nombre lindo, para que venga un chico e intente hacerse el "galán" y se "confunda".

-Tú eres muy diferente al resto - Draco la examinó con una sonrisa socarrona- será interesante tenerte por aquí, soy Draco, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Eso era una especie de prueba? - Maia preguntó confusa.

-Algo así, vayamos a cenar, antes que el chiflado del director vuelva.

Definitivamente las primeras impresiones no deberían contarse, porque si así fuera, Draco Malfoy sería el cretino misógino más detestable del planeta, según las palabras de Maia... Maia Malfoy.

La chica respiraba intentando tranquilizarse cada que su padre de dieciséis años hablaba. ¡Qué diferente era el Draco adulto! Su padre era reservado, tenía un porte aristocrático que hacia suspirar a algunas de las alumnas del colegio provocando celos edípicos en ella. El Malfoy de 1996 era un completo idiota, tanto que ella misma lo arrojaría de la torre de astronomía si pudiera.

-... Así que a veces tengo que hacer rondas nocturnas con esos tontos Huffflepuff también. En fin... Así que Maia... ¿De qué colegio vienes?

-De América, colegio de Brujas de Salem- mintió la chica- vengo de intercambio por unas semanas, con fines académicos que no se me ha permitido revelar.

-De acuerdo- Draco inspeccionó a la chica, "no estaba nada mal" pensó- y ¿tienes novio?

-¿Qué?

-¿Que sí sales con alguien? Vamos una chica como tú debe haber dejado a muchos chicos con el corazón partido.

-¿Qué clase de persona te crees que...?

-¡Ey Draco! - Blaise Zabini venía corriendo hacia él- a que no adivinas quien ganó la apuesta de... _"oh che bella donna"._

-Genial- masculló Draco, _¿por qué debía aparecerse el idiota de su amigo tan deprisa?_ \- Blaise te presento a…Maia, viene de intercambio por unas semanas.

-Blaise Alexander Massimiliano Zabini _"piacere di conoscertisignorina"_

-"Placere"- contestó en perfecto italiano Maia.

-Vaya alguien diferente - Blaise le sonrió a Draco - así que... ¿Para dónde iban?

-Pues...- el rubio estaba que echaba chispas, _él la había visto primero_.

-Draco me indicaba donde está el comedor- sonrió Maia.

-¡Perfecto! Me les uno a ustedes chicos- el moreno se puso en medio de Draco y Maia y los abrazó- me muero de hambre, deberíamos darte un tour por el colegio aprovechando que es fin de semana.

-Me encantaría pero debo ponerme al corriente con las materias y tareas que han dejado -suspiró la chica- en mi otro colegio aún no inician las clases así que no puedo perder tiempo.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- Draco se deshizo del abrazo de Blaise- mi deber como prefecto es brindar el apoyo necesario a los estudiantes que así lo requieran.

-Yo no soy prefecto, pero puedo apoyarte en el área de interacción social cada que lo requieras- el moreno le guiñó el ojo.

-Ammm gracias... – _¿acaso el tío Blaise le estaba coqueteando?_ Maia lo miró con terror e intento disimular con una leve tos- Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Vamos apresúrense - Blaise los animó a caminar- tenemos que presentarle a Maia al resto del clan.

Sentada a dos mesas de la casa de las serpientes, Hermione Granger miraba con atención y disimulo a la chica misteriosa que cayó de la nada en el despacho del director. _¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar esa chiquilla?_ Picó con fuerza el pedazo de pay de calabaza y lo metió a su boca.

Tenía que averiguarlo pronto… o dejaba de llamarse Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

 **Xxxx**

Bueno a veces las primeras impresiones dejan mucho de que hablar, ¡pobre Maia! Su padre es una cosita tan _especial_ , que irá descubriendo poco a poco. Los capítulos al principio serán un poco cortos ya después comienzan con más intensidad de cuartillas.

¿Qué les parece hasta el momento? Les advierto que el dramione tardará un poco y que este personaje NO es el principal de la historia, al principio parece que si, pero no, ¡aquí puro dramione chicas! No se me desesperen por los besos y el amors, si llegará.

 **Pasando a otra cosa, ya empezaron las votaciones en la pagina "premia tus fics favoritos" de fb. Entren y ahí verán el enlace para poder votar por mi historia** **"DE CÓMO NO ME DI CUENTA QUE ME GUSTABA LA COMELIBROS GRANGER"** **como Fic mejor comedia 2015. Se los voy a agradecer mucho mucho!**

 **Saludos y besos con amor.**

 **MeL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capìtulo:** **feliz casi Navidad para todas! esperando que puedan pasar estas fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos con mucha paz, armonía, amor, regalos y mucha comida!**

Santa pasó y me dijo sube cap, así que aquí estoy con ustedes, dedicándoselos a mis estrellitas marineras favoritas:

LaChicaRiddle, SallyElizabethHR, SALESIA, Pauli Jean Malfoy Y Candice Saint-Just. A MIS LECTORAS FANTRASMITAS LAS INVITO A DEJAR REVIEW, DE VERDAD QUE NO MUERDO.

YA SABEN LO DE SIEMPRE: HP ES DE JKR. Y LA HISTORIA ES DE MVM, OSEA YO.

HAY NOTA AL FINAL!

* * *

 **Xxxx**

 **De traiciones a la sangre.**

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Maia preguntó nerviosamente.

Su fin de semana no había sido lo que realmente esperaba, su padre adolescente la estaba sacando de quicio. Era engreído, prepotente, soberbio, todo un niño había huido a la biblioteca con la esperanza de alejarse de él un rato pero Draco la siguió argumentando que como prefecto era parte de su deber.  
 _"Por favor di que sí mamá"_ , pedía a gritos la chica.

-Claro- Hermione le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿De verdad? -Maia preguntó nerviosa- porque si está ocupado yo puedo...

-Para nada - Hermione hizo a un lado su mochila.

-Gracias- susurró Maia.

-¿Eres la chica de del despacho del director verdad? ¿Cómo es que no te había visto? Te mandaron a Slytherin? ¿El sombrero seleccionador no...?

-Soy Maia - dio la mano nerviosamente cortando todas las preguntas que su curiosa madre hacia - Maia Bennet. La chica del despacho, vengo de una escuela de intercambio- Maia se acercó hasta su madre adolescente- pero no puedo revelar mucho, asuntos confidenciales entre el ministerio y el profesor Dumbledore.

-Oh ya entiendo, no más preguntas. Soy Hermione Granger por cierto. Dime Hermione.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Segura que no tendrás problemas con tu compañero de asiento?

-Más que segura.- Hermione miró sobre su hombro a Ron, había discutido con él un día anterior y no se dirigían la palabra aún, no quería hablar con él, por eso había aceptado que la chica nueva se sentara a su lado - Lo de los problemas no te lo aseguro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó curiosa Maia.

-Eres de Slytherin yo soy de Gryffindor, son casas rivales. Además soy hija de muggles.

-Los temas de la sangre no me son relevantes a la hora de conocer amigos.

-Entonces creo que nos lleváremos de maravilla- le sonrió la castaña.

-Disculpa - un carraspeo interrumpió la conversación de las chicas. Maia reconocía esa voz, un poco más infantil, pero la voz de Ronald Weasley era inconfundible. La chica respiró hondo y decidió enfrentarlo.

-Sí, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Estás en mi lugar.

-¿Lo compraste?- preguntó la menuda chica- ¿o tiene tu nombre escrito en el asiento?

-Pues no...

-Entonces el asiento no te pertenece.

-Hermione…- gruñó el pelirrojo - ¿quieres explicarle a la nueva serpiente que yo soy tu compañero de banca?

-El asiento está libre Maia - la castaña ni siquiera miró a su amigo- si quieres ser mi compañera el resto del año escolar por mí no hay problema.

-¡Hermione!- Ron sacó su varita- mira chica nueva no me importa quien seas, tú estás en mi lugar y...

-Aleja tu asquerosa varita comadreja -Draco tenía la suya en la garganta del chico Weasley - ¿cómo te atreves a apuntarle a una chica que está desarmada? Das asco zanahoria.

-¿Ron que estás haciendo? ¡Baja esa varita ahora!- Harry llegó hasta ellos y apuntó al rubio- Malfoy baja tú también la tuya.

-Olvídalo Potter, voy a mandar a la comadreja a la enfermería.

-Draco por favor...- Maia interrumpió asustada - no está pasando nada, por favor baja tu varita antes de que alguien venga.

-¿Ron no estás escuchando?- Hermione gruñó - vas a meterte en problemas, eres un prefecto, ¡compórtate como tal!

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- McGonagall se acercó hasta la mesa haciendo que todos escondieran la varita- estamos en el aula de estudio jóvenes así que por favor a sus asientos.

-Ron vamos- Harry jaló de la túnica al pelirrojo.

-Si así tú lo quieres Hermione, perfecto. - los chicos se retiraron de ahí.

-Suficiente espectáculo Maia, vamos.

-No Draco, no estaba jugando, me pienso sentar aquí- la chica comenzó a sacar sus pergaminos.

-No pienso permitir que...

-Señor Malfoy ¿quiere sentarse?- la voz de la bruja comenzó a impacientarse - no creo que ya haya terminado sus pergaminos o ¿sí?

-No profesora- escupió el rubio.

-Entonces regrese a su lugar.

Draco Malfoy estaba enfurecido, jamás había conocido una chica tan testaruda como Maia, salvo Hermione Granger por supuesto, pero la rubia era un nivel más alto que la Gryffindor.

Maia lo había cautivado y desde un principio sintió una fuerte necesidad de permanecer a su lado. No lo negaba, la chica era preciosa, pero había algo que lo obligaba a estar a su lado y no tenía la menor idea del porqué.Él estaba acostumbrado a que la gente orbitara a su alrededor, él era el jodido sol y ahora una chica a la que apenas conocía lo estaba desplazando a ser un estúpido planeta más.  
Gruñó tomando fuertemente su pluma de águila y prosiguió con el ensayo de transformaciones.

-Esa chica está desafiando las leyes de la naturaleza - Blaise rio- ¿no se supone que le diste la clase Gryffindor/Slytherin sangre pura/sangre sucia?

-Lo hice.

-¿Y qué sucedió?- Blaise preguntó en susurró, Minerva McGonagall ya le había llamado la atención.

-Me mandó al demonio argumentando que en América esas son nimiedades y que sus padres jamás le inculcaron esos estereotipos así que debería metérmelos en el fondo del lugar donde el sol no me da.

-¡Jajajaja!

-¡Señor Zabini!

-Lo lamento profesora no volverá a suceder- se excusó el moreno- ¿en serio te dijo todo eso?

-Si- contestó con un gruñido el rubio.

-Vaya... Es feroz esa chica. Pansy me dijo que incluso hizo llorar a Daphne anoche.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que tuve a una llorosa Greengass en el hombro parte de la mañana.

-Hay algo raro en ella- Blaise susurró - no se sí está acostumbrada a estar rodeada de chicos guapos, pero no he visto que te preste esa atención que el resto de féminas del colegio pide a gritos cuando te ven o cuando me ven a mí.

-Blaise odio los cotilleos.

-Es en serio Draco, presta mucha atención.

-Haré como que no escuché esta última parte de la conversación Zabini- el chico Malfoy continuó con su ensayo ignorando los comentarios futuros del moreno. No quería admitir frente a Zabini, que Maia lo había ignorado olímpicamente cuando le propuso una cita; no cayó tampoco en el embrujo de la sonrisa Malfoy. Frunció el ceño y continuó con su pergamino, observando la plática que entablaban Maia y la sangresucia de Granger.

-Creo que he terminado - Hermione leyó por tercera vez su largo pergamino, llevaba más de una hora en el aula y todavía debía echar un vistazo a sus apuntes de la siguiente clase - ¿tú como vas Maia? ¿Maia? - la Gryffindor movió un poco a la rubia quien se había quedado dormida sobre su ensayo- ¿Maia?

-Sólo cinco minutos más mamá, lo prometo... Demonios- Maia se despertó rápidamente - ¿no me salté ninguna clase verdad?

-No tranquila - le sonrió la castaña- he terminado mi ensayo de transformaciones y ¿tú?

-Lo terminé hace un rato pero estaba haciendo tiempo a que terminaras. Me dijeron que tomas aritmancia, yo también la tomé así que pensé ir contigo. Claro sólo si tú quieres. No me gustaría meterte en más problemas con tus amigos.

-No te preocupes, ellos no toman esa clase. Vamos entonces.

Las dos chicas se encaminaron hasta el aula. Maia pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo que Draco no estaba nada contento con su nueva amiga y que Weasley estaba igual. Suspiró profundamente tenía que encontrar la forma de juntar a sus padres sin que se mataran en el camino.

-¿Qué sucede Ron?

-¿Es que acaso estas ciego Harry? ¿No viste lo que hizo Hermione?

-Uno si, si estoy muy ciego Ron por sí mis lentes no te contestan y dos si vi lo que hizo Hermione, ella tiene derecho a sentarse con quien desee ¿no lo crees?- el azabache siguió escribiendo - ¿puedes pasarme la tinta correctora? Gracias.

-Pero Harry ni siquiera conocemos a esa chica y para colmo está en Slytherin. ¿Qué tal y le hace algo a Hermione?

-Ron tú sabes que Hermione jamás se ha dejado intimidar por nadie. Confía en ella. Tampoco conozco a la chica nueva, sigue siéndome sospechoso que llegara dos semanas después del inicio de clase y que el sombrero seleccionador no la anunciara. Pero si Dumbledore lo hizo así, tendrá sus razones.

-Pero Harry.

-Ron... Hermione tiene derecho a tener amigos además de nosotros- Harry suspiró - sé que te preocupas por nuestra amiga, también yo lo hago, pero ahora tengo otras preocupaciones encima... En unos días serán las pruebas para elegir al nuevo equipo de Quiddicht.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Ya tienes planeado a quien elegir?

-No, todos los aspirantes van a tener que demostrar que son candidatos para el equipo de Gryffindor desde abajo.

-¿Crees que Hermione quiere acompañarnos a las pruebas? Sé qué estamos enojados... Pero necesito de su apoyo- suspiró el pelirrojo.

-Tampoco está muy feliz conmigo Ron, desde que decidí quedarme con el viejo libro de pociones y no con el nuevo no está muy amable que digamos. Pero es Hermione... ¿Terminaste ya? No tengo más cabeza para esto- el chico finalizó su ensayo y sopló un poco para que la tinta se secara.

-Sí creo que ya está, espero que Hermione se contente con nosotros antes de entregarle la tarea a McGonagall la próxima clase.

Los días siguientes no fueron tan sencillos para el trío dorado y mucho menos para Maia, había tenido sus encontronazos con Draco por su reciente amistad con Hermione, inclusive, sus compañeros de casa le llamaban _traidora a la sangre_. Por las noches, Maia ponía un hechizo silenciador para evitar que sus compañeras la escucharan llorar.  
¡1996 era un año terrible! Odiaba cada minuto que pasaba dentro de ese colegio donde la sangre mágica era de gran importancia para todos.  
Observó su reloj de pulsera, 6:30 de la mañana apuntaban las manecillas. Se levantó de su cama y fue directo a darse una ducha, quería desaparecer de esa habitación lo más antes posible.

El espejo del baño le reflejaba la imagen de una chica demacrada, triste, vacía... Intentó sonreírle a la Maia que estaba frente a ella pero sus músculos faciales estaban paralizados. La esperanza de reunir a sus padres comenzaba a alejarse cada día.  
Terminó de vestirse y bajó con su mochila hasta el gran comedor, intentando no hacer mucho ruido en la sala común. No quería tener algún encontronazo con algún compañero.  
El comedor estaba casi vacío, algunos Ravenclaw ya estaban desayunando, tres chicos de Huffflepuff se pasaban apuntes de clase; ningún Gryffindor se encontraba en la mesa y para su suerte tampoco en la de Slytherin.  
Tomó un poco café y un tazón con fruta picada, sacó de su mochila un libro y siguió con la lectura que marcaba el separador.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Física cuántica - contestó la chica sin levantar siquiera la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un chiste... Olvídalo. ¿Qué se te ofrece Zabini? Acaso a Draco Malfoy se le olvidó ponerte la correa para que no te le acerques a... ¿cómo me dicen ahora? _La amante de los sangresucias_.

-Ey tranquila chica. Mira Maia - Blaise tomó asiento frente a ella- sé que no lo comprendes del todo, pero aquí en Hogwarts las reglas de la sangre están muy arraigadas en los que somos sangrepura. No es fácil para nosotros ¿sí? Y menos ahora que las cosas están tan densas. Una guerra está casi cerca y tienes que escoger un bando. Eliges apoyar las ideologías del _que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ , ideologías que nuestros padres sangrepura aprendieron de sus ancestros sangrepura o traicionarlos y elegir el bando de San Potter redentor.

-¿Y que es lo que tú quieres Blaise? - Maia lo miró directo a los ojos- que es lo que en verdad deseas.

-No lo entiendes Maia.

-¿Qué no entiendo? Tú eres el que no entiende, no eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones. Quizás todo tu _árbol genealógico_ te diga que debes detestar a aquellos que ustedes los sangrepura consideran indignos; pero tú Zabini eres el único que puede decidir qué camino tomar.  
Mucha gente va a morir por culpa de los ideales de un hombre acomplejado por su padre muggle y una bruja que prefirió la muerte a luchar por él. ¡Él es un maldito mestizo como Potter y como yo!

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde...? -Blaise estaba sin habla. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla a decir esas cosas del Lord? Respiró profundamente- ...Mira Maia no sé de donde sacas esas estupideces pero lo que voy a decirte es esto, si decides seguir con tu amistad con Granger vas a convertirte en una _traidora a la sangre_ y llegará el momento en el que nadie de Slytherin dará la cara por ti.

-Entonces prefiero estar sola pero con mis ideales intactos- le respondió la chica seriamente.

-Sólo el sombrero sabe la verdadera razón por la que acabaste en nuestra casa- suspiró el moreno- y la razón por la que estoy aquí hablando contigo es por esto- le entrego a la chica un pequeño pergamino. Maia lo leyó asombrada.

-¿Por qué?

-Slughorn quedó asombrado cuando ayudaste a Crabbe en la clase, Vincent es algo así como una causa perdida pero conseguiste que su poción fuera incluso mejor que la de Granger.

-No sabía que eso lo consideraba el profesor como atributos para entrar al famoso _club de las eminencias_.

-La comadreja con buenas tetas está ahí por que lanzó su famoso hechizo mocomurcielago por favor- resopló el moreno.

-¿Cómo sabes que las tiene? - preguntó curiosa Maia- pensé que odiabas a los traidores a la sangre.

-Estoy aquí sentado contigo señorita Bennet, además soy un chico, hay cosas que no pasan desapercibidos sin importar tu sangre.

-¿El infierno tiene un lugar reservado para ti desde hace mucho cierto?

-Mi pase y el de muchos otros de esta mesa fue reservado el día de nuestra concepción preciosa -Blaise le guiñó el ojo- el diablo va a tener una gran fiesta cuando lleguemos a su reino.

* * *

Xxxx

Draco es un idiota y me dan ganas de golpearlo porque hará llorar a su propia hija, infinidad de veces. Así que prepárense y no lo odien tanto, es solo un mocoso que tomo un mal camino por obligación, Maia va a ayudarlo tranquilas.

Espero que les haya gustado chicas, me voy no sin antes recordarles 3 cositas:

Un review es el alimento para un escritor, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no sean timidas pueden preguntar, yo respondo reviews (la mayor parte del tiempo pero a veces me es imposible lo admito) o estoy en fb también.

Ya casi se termina el perido de votaciones en "Premia tus fics favoritos" de Fb por favor voten por mi historia "De cómo no me di cuenta que me gustaba la comelibros Granger". Se los agradeceré muchísimo!

Disfruten estos días con sus seres queridos y felices fiestas para todas!

MeL.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por acompañarme un año más en esta aventura del mundo del Dramione, porque gracias a ustedes tengo la motivación de seguir escribiendo estas locas historias que se forman en mi cabeza. Agradezco su tiempo aún cuando el mio a veces es limitado, entre ser trabajadora, mamá, cuasi esposa y escritora.

Gracias totales y mucho amor para las siguientes chicas que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar su review aun cuando yo no tuve el tiempo de contestarles:

Tata XOXO, LaChicaRiddle, Pauli Jean Malfoy, SallyElizabethHR, Serena Princesita Hale, RAKL Gt, Mary Malfoy Mellark, SALESIA, Candice Saint-Just y MartinaLecuona.

Personajes del mundo de HP son de JKR. La historia es mía, salgo algunas escenas tomadas del 6º libro El príncipe Mestizo que se tomaron PRESTADAS.

Prohibida su reproducción en otras redes sociales.

Que la disfruten.

* * *

Xxxx

Draco la observó bajar por las escaleras, llevaba un corto vestido gris y unas medias negras que evitaban que la chica luciera vulgar. Terminaba de trenzarse el cabello cuando tocó el último escalón. Ella lo miró con expresión dolida y volteó la mirada segundos después.

Malfoy sentía una opresión en el pecho cuando ella lo miraba así, llevaba días que no se dirigían la palabra. Él le había gritado _mestiza inmunda_ en un arrebato y Maia le pegó un bofetón que lo dejo marcado por dos días. Desde ese momento la chica le evitaba por completo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Eso a ti no te importa–contestó seria Maia mientras se colocaba un delgado suéter.

-Te estoy hablando Maia.

-Y yo prefiero seguir evitándote.

-¿Es que las malas costumbres de la _sangre sucia_ de tu mejor amiga se te están pegando? –Draco la tomó del brazo y la giró frente a él- respóndeme cuando te hable.

-¿Qué carajo quieres de mi Malfoy? Primero querías estar pegado a mí todo el día y apenas me hago amiga de Hermione me tratas como la peste sólo porque la chica es hija de muggles. Para mí eso es irrelevante, el color de tu sangre es roja, el color de la sangre de Hermione es roja y la mía ¿adivina cuál es? ¡Roja! ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

-Su sangre mágica es una abominación en nuestro mundo- gruñó el rubio- ellos han robado nuestro más preciado don por generaciones, si sólo desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra ni siquiera habrían squibs. Y todavía preguntas porque los aborrezco.¡Por qué son escoria! ¡Inmundicias! Una peste que debe erradicarse por completo. Empezando por Hermione Granger y si sigues ese camino tú serás la siguiente mestiza.

-Me das asco Malfoy –Maia retenía las lágrimas- jamás pensé que conocerte fuera lo peor que pudiera pasarme en la vida –la chica se desprendió de su agarre- quizás nunca debí haber venido aquí...

Draco la observó marcharse con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía un completo bastardo, ¿por qué le afectaba tanto ver sufrir a la chica?

-Eso fue muy bajo- Theodore Nott se encontraba sentado en el sillón a unos metros de él entretenido en un libro, Draco lo había olvidado por completo.

-Tenía que saberlo.

-Pero no tenías que ser tan duro, recuerda que viene de otro continente, en América las cosas deben ser un poco más neutras con respecto a la sangre.

-Pero no está en América.

-No, pero no se va a quedar aquí para siempre, sólo viene de intercambio –el chico pasó la página de su libro- y ese no es motivo para querer controlarla. O ¿estas así porque no cayó rendida a tus pies como el resto de las chicas del colegio?

-¿Cómo...?

-A veces eres tan fácil de leer Malfoy –Theodore se levantó del asiento y se encaminó a la salida de la sala- tu madre debió enseñarte que no siempre puedes tener lo que tú quieres –cerró la puerta de la sala común escuchando de fondo como se estrellaba el vaso de cristal contra la pared del que el chico Malfoy bebía.

Theodore caminó con el libro bajo el brazo hacía la biblioteca, no pensaba regresar a su sala por ahora, Draco seguramente se desquitaría con el primero que se le pasara en frente y no quería arriesgarse. Odiaba ser tan directo aun cuando el rubio y el no fueran tan amigos, como con Blaise. Se conocían desde niños. Sus madres hacían fiestas de té cada viernes, pero cuando la madre de Theo falleció, la relación de amistad comenzó a desvanecerse.

Cambió el pesado libro de lugar, le dolía mucho el antebrazo y todo gracias a su padre, ese maldito mortífago lo había obligado casi a rastras a unirse a las filas del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por lo que ahora portaba la jodida marca.

Un sollozo lo hizo levantar la mirada, apoyada en el alféizar, con la mirada hacia el lago, estaba la chica nueva. Sabía que tenía que seguir derecho y no detenerse ante ella, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con cautela.

-No –susurró la chica.

-No deberías sentirte así, las palabras de Malfoy podrán doler, pero hay cosas peores.

-¿Alguna vez has caído a través un lago congelado Theodore? –Maia no dejaba de mirar por la ventana.

-No.

-Yo sí... Tenía 11 once años. El lago del colegio lo estaba, así que mis amigos y yo nos escapamos para poder patinar. Yo amo patinar, soy buena en eso –una débil sonrisa se asomó en su rostro- así que me puse a girar sobre el hielo, me sentía libre, como un ave...  
HimeldaGrint comenzó a molestar a mi amiga Lucy y la empujó tan fuerte que el suelo del lago comenzó a desquebrajarse. Pensé que sería la última vez que la vería, así que algo dentro de mí, me hizo correr hasta donde ella estaba y la empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Y sí, Lucy fue el último rostro que vi antes de caer a esas malditas aguas.

-¿Que se siente? –preguntó Theodore seriamente.

-Como si tu piel fuera arrancada de ti, el agua está tan congelada que te quema la garganta... y sientes que tu corazón es apuñalado por cientos de cuchillos al mismo tiempo.

-Debe ser horrible...

-Sabes, en algún momento pensé que lo era, que era el dolor más jodido de toda mi vida... Y entonces llegué a Hogwarts.

 **...**

 **.**

-¿Y Harry? –preguntó curiosa la chica Weasley.

-Slughorn no pudo librarlo del castigo de Snape.

-Pobre.

-Se lo merece... Que osadía de su parte el retar así a un profesor.

-Vamos Hermione sabes que Snape se lo merece.

-Igual y si Ginny, pero Harry es un alumno y su deber siempre será...

-¿Qué cara puso Snape?- la pelirroja cortó el rollo de su amiga.

-Casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas –Hermione sonrió con disimulo- de acuerdo fue gracioso, pero un maestro es un maestro, por lo que Harry debe respetarlo.

-Todo un comediante nuestro elegido.

-Ron y Seamus no dejaban de alabarlo.

-Típico de los chicos.

-Y hablado de chicos... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Dean?

-Ay Hermione... No quiero aturdirte.

-Sabes que no lo haces, ¿qué sucede?¿Está todo bien?

-Pensé que todo iba bien... ya sabes que Dean y yo nos vimos algunas veces en el verano y estuvimos escribiendo, incluso en nuestras cartas se veía lo felices que éramos... Pero ahora... Las cosas están poniéndose cada día peor.

-¡Oh Ginny! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Dean se está comportando tan diferente al Dean del que yo me enamoré. Todo le molesta y quiere estar pegado a mí en todo momento. Yo necesito mi espacio sabes.¡Y cuando se lo dije se puso tan extraño!

-¿Que hizo Ginny?

-Me gritó que seguramente no he olvidado a Harry y por eso lo estoy utilizando a él. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso? ¡Yo no lo utilizo! No te voy a negar que lo que siento por Harry es tan fuerte, pero no por eso voy a estar picando a los chicos que me encuentro en el camino al gran comedor para olvidarlo. Sabes que yo no soy así.

-Sé que no lo eres Ginny.

-Pero parece que Dean no -suspiró la pelirroja, yo creo que esto no va a funcionar dentro de poco.

-Ey tranquila, quizás deberías expresarle a Dean como te sientes para poder arreglar juntos su relación, ustedes hacen una bonita pareja.

-Gracias Hermione.

-Para eso somos amigas.

-Chicos tomen asiento por favor -la voz del profesor Slughorn resonó en la habitación.

-Profesor queda un asiento libre -Cormac interrumpió observando el hueco que había entre Blaise Zabini y GinnyWeasley-¿quiere que levite la silla o...?

-No se preocupe señor McLaggen nos falta un invitado más.

-Profesor no se sí recuerda que Harry no podrá...

-Lo recuerdo señorita Granger, aun cuando el joven Potter no nos honre con su presencia me temo que él no es el invitado que esperamos... - la puerta se abrió lentamente mientras una colorada Maia entraba avergonzadamente por la tardanza- se señorita Bennet que bueno que ha llegado pase, pase. Tome asiento.

-Buenas tardes.

-El señor Zabini le ha guardado un lugar, pase, pase. Bueno chicos esto no sería una fiesta si no hubiera...

-Hola -susurró la chica al moreno.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías.

-Soy una chica. No podía perderme una fiesta de sábado en la noche ¿verdad? -preguntó la chica juguetonamente logrando unas leves risas de parte de Blaise.

-Esto no podría ser una fiesta si no hay comida que nos alegre el estómago - Slughorn dio unas leves palmaditas y los platillos de los invitados estuvieron servidos - _bon appétit._

-¿Fuiste tú verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El motivo por el que Draco se descontroló.

-No sé de qué me hablas Blaise -Maia comenzó a picar el puré de papa -no he visto a Malfoy en todo el día.

-Por supuesto Maia. Y seguramente mi padre es un albino.

-Podrían existir esos casos, todo depende de la melanina por supuesto, con respecto a ti...

-No me evadas el tema señorita. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada ya te lo dije.

-Maia...

-Señorita Bennet -El profesor los interrumpió- estoy muy intrigado por conocer de usted.

-Pues profesor...

-De acuerdo a los lineamientos que te dio Albus por supuesto. Podría contarnos de sus padres por ejemplo.

-¿Mis padres?

-¡Oh!¿Ese tema tampoco se puede?

-No, no se preocupe. Creo que sí puedo hablar de ello -Maia intentó tranquilizarse, no había contado mucho sobre la historia de sus ficticios padres pero ya no le quedaba de otra, _Slughorn era un chismoso_ \- mi padre es un gran pocisionista, duro, muy estricto, pero es de los mejores; mi desempeño se debe a él más que nada. Mi madre por su parte, es institutriz, ayuda en el desempeño y control de magia en menores de edad.

-Vaya... Ahora veo porque usted es tan buena alumna Bennet.

-Gracias profesor. Mis padres han sido muy estrictos con respecto a mi educación pero de ahí en fuera todo es normal, no tengo hermanos así que somos una familia pequeña.

-Oí que eres mestiza –Marcus Belby interrumpió. _¿Ese obeso Ravenclaw también la miraba inferior por su sangre?_

-Si –Maia levantó el rostro con orgullo- Mi padre es sangre pura, no hay ni una pizca de un mestizo en su árbol familiar. Mi madre es hija de muggles donde no hay ni una pizca de magia en ninguno de sus antepasados. Pero su amor fue más fuerte, así que decidieron hacer a un lado los prejuicios de la sangre.

-Muy curioso... ¡Y espontáneo! -Slughorn rio- el amor siempre es más fuerte que todo.

-Mis padres se aman –Maiasonrió- y eso es lo único que me importa.

-Muy bien dicho señorita Bennet, ahora coma, coma, que esto es una fiesta... ¿Señor Cormac como se encuentra...?

-Los dejaste callados –Ginny Weasley quien se encontraba a lado de ella habló.

-Quien lo manda a estar de cotilla.

-Oh linda, la gente en el colegio es demasiado cotilla, te acostumbrarás. Trata de entenderlos,¿qué otra cosa pueden hacer para entretenerse? Además del Quiddicht.

-Podrían utilizarese tiempo para estudiar y subir puntos a sus casas. Aunque los éxtasis están a la vuelta de la esqu...

-¡Merlin! Te escuchas igual que Hermione -Ginny tosió intentando camuflajear su risa- ¿no crees que estas mal influenciado a esta pobre chica? -la pelirroja le dio un codazo a su amiga que se encontraba a su lado- ya hasta habla igual que tú.

-Quizás por eso nos llevamos tan bien -Hermione le sonrió a Maia- te dije que debías conocerla.

-Si pero no me advertiste que era una mini Herms.

-¿Mini Herms? -Preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-Ey no te asustes, sólo es una expresión -Ginny le sonrió dulcemente- creo que Hermione no te lo ha explicado, mi humor es poco ácido a veces.

-Bueno… -Maia le sonrió en respuesta y prosiguió a comer, total, estaba en una fiesta ¿no? La pelirroja siguió platicando con Hermione mientras observaba con disimulo a la chica Bennet.

-No seas tan _tú_ con ella, es una buena chica.

-Tiene un algo… No sé… creo que ya me estoy volviendo loca- suspiró Ginevra- pero tengo un ligero presentimiento de que nos lleváremos de maravilla con esa Slytherin.

 **...  
.**

-¿Tú de plano no tienes instinto de supervivencia verdad? -Blaise tenía la mano puesta en su cintura y con la otra le daba una pequeña vuelta al compás de una canción que Slughorn había puesto en el tocadiscos.

-Nop.

-¿Es que tengo que hacerla de un caballeroso y estúpido Gryffindor para salvar tu reputación Maia?

-Nadie te obliga -la rubia se movía lentamente con la música. Ella era medio patosa, su madre le había pedido perdón un millar de veces por haberle dado esos genes tan torpes. Pero Blaise era un excelente compañero de baile, la sabía llevar tan bien, que desde lejos, parecían una pareja profesional.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?

-Soy un asco bailando –Maia hizo un mohín sacando unas leves carcajadas en su compañero- soy uno de mis grandes defectos, el baile. Mi padre es un excelente bailarín, pero mamá… yo la amo, pero mi madre no debe pisar una pista de baile. Y yo lo he heredado de ella.

-Bueno… todo depende de quién te guie –el moreno le guiñó un ojo.

-Te lo he repetido Blaise, eres un gran chico y muy guapo, pero yo no soy tu tipo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no me has dado la oportunidad?

-Sólo lo sé –Maia le sonrió- además soy muy feliz con Allan.

-Tu novio del otro lado del charco, por supuesto.

-Es un gran chico, estoy segura que te caería muy bien.

-Claro… y según tú, ¿Qué chica es mi tipo?

-Pues… lo he pensado mucho, en realidad, desde que te conozco y creo que he encontrado a la candidata perfecta. Te la describiré para que adivines, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, su risa es tan contagiosa que en segundos puedes caer víctima de su hechizo. Por lo que sé, es un poco testaruda, pero creo que encajaría perfectamente con tu personalidad. Y sobre todo, sé que si te enamoras de ella, vas a ser el chico más feliz del mundo Blaise.

-Suena como la chica perfecta _Mia_. ¿Dónde está? Quisiera conocerla.

-Mira discretamente sobre mi hombro derecho.

Blaise le dio una pequeña vuelta al compás de la música, quería ver que chica es la que había elegido esa pequeña rubia. No había muchas chicas en el despacho de Slughorn, así que comenzó a descartar.

Maia definitivamente no contaba; las gemelas Carrow tampoco, no eran feas, pero sus ojos eran marrones no azules, además podría jurar que nunca las había visto sonreir. La chica Granger tampoco podía ser, por eso del color de los ojos, además no es de amigos meterse con la ex, crush o dueña de los pensamientos masoquistas de tu _cuasi hermano_ , aunque él jamás lo acepte. Así que la lista se reducía a dos personas Melinda Bobbin o la comadreja con pechos Weasley.

Zabinni observaba discretamente desde su lugar de baile, cuál de las dos chicas podría ser. Tanto Melinda como la Weasley tenían ojos azules, así que esa opción no le aclaraba mucho. Con respecto a su risa, desde su posición no podía escuchar la de la chica Bobbin. Pero en un descuido, GinevraWeasley desvió su mirada hacia él. Y entonces recordó la plática que había sostenido en el vagón con Draco y Pansy sobre esa chica.

 _-Hasta tú la encuentras guapa, ¿no Blaise? ¡Y todos sabemos lo exigente que eres!_

 **-** _Yo jamás tocaría a una repugnante traidora a la sangre como ella, por muy guapa que fuese..._

Tragarse tus propias palabras, es un acto de valentía y hasta de admiración, por esa misma razón, estaba más que jodido; Blaise Zabinni lo sabía de sobra, porque esa maldita Gryffindor con cabello de fuego y ojos color de océano, era lo que él estaba buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo…

¡Mil y un veces jodido Salazar!

* * *

Xxxx

Sé que muchas se preguntarán ¿y el dramione? Seamos objetivas estos 2 chicos se detestan desde primer año así que e capítulos no pueden declarar su amor eterno, es cuestión de tiempo, además de que Maia necesita ganarse la confianza de cada uno para poder juntarlos, tiene unos padres difíciles chicas, sean comprensivas.

Eso sí, les spoileo que en unos pocos caps ya comienza el acercamiento entre estos 2, no coman ansias, además aclaro: Maia NO ES la protagonista de la historia.

Como regalo de fin de año les pongo un adelanto:

 _-Mira estúpida, yo soy un maldito sangre pura..._

 _-Eso me tiene sin cuidado Malfoy. Maia es mi amiga, ella me brindó su amistad. En cambio tú eres un jodido cabrón que lo único que ha hecho es lastimarla. ¡No me mires así! Claro que sé de lo que hablo. La he escuchado llorar por culpa tuya, tiene los ojos hinchados de las muchas lágrimas que ha desperdiciado en ti. ¡La estás jodiendo idiota! Y yo no pienso permitir que lastimes a mi amiga- una inesperada bofetada giró el rostro del Slytherin. Hermione estaba más que sorprendida, no supo en qué momento su cuerpo decidió tomar el control- Malfoy yo... no sé cómo..._

 _Nuestro cuerpo produce una hormona llamada adrenalina, cuya concentración en la sangre causa aceleraciones de nuestros procesos involuntarios; Draco no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, porque en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo se había aferrado, como si de su vida dependiese, de Hermione Granger y la besó…_

Feliz año 2016 para todas!

MeL.


	7. Chapter 7

Un poco atrasado pero feliz inicio de año para todas ustedes! Deseando que todos sus propósitos y metas sean realizadas.

Aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo esperando sea de su agrado.

Este capítulo está dedicado a las siguientes estrellitas:

Mary Malfoy Mellark, Pauli Jean Malfoy, LaChicaRiddle, Tata XOXO, SallyElizabethHR, MartinaLecuona, RAKL Gt, SALESIA, redeginori, y Candice Saint-Just.

Fantasmitas lectoras anímense a dejar su review!

Ya saben: HP es de JKR de nadie más. La historia y personajes añadidos son completamente míos, prohibida su reproducción en otras plataformas.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

Xxxx

 **Capítulo VII.- Si juegas con fuego…**

-Si preguntas por ella, créeme no la hemos visto –Blaise ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro de transformaciones que leía.

-¿No se supone que eres su guardaespaldas o algo así?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? –Nott quien se encontraba en la misma mesa que Zabini suspiró bastante fastidiado- ¿te diste cuenta que ser un cabrón con Bennett no produce ningún resultado satisfactorio?

-Jódete Nott.

-Con esa actitud Maia no te dará ni la hora –el moreno comenzó a reírse- sabes que Nott tiene razón.

-Tengo cosas demasiado importantes como para ponerme a perseguir a una mocosa traicionera que…

-¿Y entonces por qué te afecta tanto? –Blaise lo cuestionó- tú has dicho que solo es una _mestiza insignificante_ , bueno, ¿Por qué entonces haces rabietas cuando esa _mestiza insignificante_ te ha mandado al demonio?

-No lo sé… -Draco se desplomó en la silla frente a él, estaba furioso, cansado de toda la situación que ocurría con Maia, no tenía ni idea del porqué le afectaba tanto el rechazo de esa chica- no sé qué me ocurre con ella, pensé que solo era un gusto, un capricho. Pero con el paso de los días… siento como si doliera su rechazo. Me siento como un demente… hay algo que me ocurre con esa chica, no puedo describirlo, solo lo siento.

Tanto Zabini como Nott se miraron asombrados, jamás habían visto al "gran" Draco Malfoy sentirse vulnerable ante el rencor de una chica. Theodore había visto algo parecido cuando Granger le rompió la nariz en tercero. Dejó su libro a un lado y lo miró detenidamente, Draco llevaba varios días sin dormir, sus marcadas ojeras revelaban que el "príncipe" de Slytherin no la pasaba bien al tocar almohada.

-No estás demente –Nott lo interrumpió- también lo he llegado a sentir. Es como una especie de fuerza… los muggles lo llaman _gravedad_. Te atrapa y te hace querer orbitar cerca de ella.

-Te impide alejarte –Blaise continuó- quizás su sangre mágica es demasiado poderosa, aun teniendo como madre a una _impura_. No me extrañaría que la sangresucia Granger por eso esté pegada a ella.

-¿Se llevan bien? –preguntó con desagrado el chico Malfoy.

-De maravilla. Es… como si se conocieran de toda la vida –Zabini contestó- un poco escalofriante a mi parecer.

-Si no quieres perderla… vas a tener que aceptar su amistad con Granger.

-¿No ves lo que soy Nott? ¿O quieres que me arremangue la túnica para que puedas ver mi brazo?- susurró lo más bajo posible- tenemos una misión, ¡joder! yo tengo que cumplirla o ese maldito le hará algo a mis padres. No puedo perder mi valioso tiempo en arreglar las cosas con esa mocosa.

-Es tu elección Malfoy, no la de tus padres, no la del Lord… tuya.

-Si por mi fuera me hubiera arrancado la piel hace mucho y huido de este jodido lugar, pero no puedo.

-Silencio… -interrumpió Blaise- alguien viene.

Maia caminaba sin levantar la vista del enorme libro que se encontraba leyendo, llegó hasta la mesa y con un movimiento de su mano, la silla le hizo espacio para que pudiera tomar asiento. Los libros que levitaban tras de ella se acomodaron silenciosamente a su lado. Acomodó su varita dentro del extraño moño que se había hecho en la cabeza, había adoptado esa manía de su tía Luna, y prosiguió con su lectura.

-Ahí tienes tu oportunidad –Nott habló- mira Malfoy, hace mucho que dejé de llamarte amigo, pero aun siento una especie de respeto por chica me ha demostrado en tan poco tiempo que puedo confiar en ella, aunque sea un 40%. Me agrada y me duele verla sufrir por tu causa. No hagas que pierda ese poco respeto que te tengo y deja de joderla. Arregla lo que sea que tienes con ella o si no, me veré en la penosa situación de sacarte esos _preciosos_ ojos plata de los que tanto alardeas, si vuelvo a verla llorar por tu culpa. ¿Estamos?

Draco se levantó de su asiento bastante enfadado y se dirigió a donde Maia se encontraba, absorta en su lectura. Miró por encima de su hombro y observó que la rubia leía algo sobre los viajeros en el tiempo. - _Extraño_ –pensó el chico.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Desafortunadamente la biblioteca es un espacio público, así que si, el príncipe Draco Malfoy puede sentarse donde guste.

-Maia… yo. Mira en verdad… no sé ni cómo comenzar esta conversación… ¿podrías? ¡Por Salazar quieres bajar el jodido libro de tu rostro! Intento disculparme ¿sí?

-Tu madre te ha enseñado maravillosos modales Malfoy –la chica decidió cerrar su libro- tienes mi atención por cinco minutos, tengo trabajo de aritmancia que hacer.

-Lamento haberte llamado _mestiza inmunda_.

-No me avergüenzo de que mi madre sea hija de muggles –respondió mordaz la chica- no eres el primero que me insulta Malfoy, pero me ha dolido más tu ofensa que la de los estudiantes que lo hicieron desde que ingresé al colegio. ¿Por qué? No tengo la menor idea. Pero si lo que quieres es una disculpa, estás disculpado. Pero el perdón, no sé si pueda dártelo un día.

-Maia entiéndeme.

-¿Entender que Malfoy? Qué tus padres te han criado bajo esas estúpidas normas donde tienes que hacer sentir inferior a los mestizos o hijos de muggles. ¡Oh pobre niño bonito! Él no tiene la culpa de que sus papis le inculcaran odiar a quien no es sangre pura.

-Con mis padres no te metas…

-Por supuesto, ellos no tienen la culpa tampoco, porque fueron sus padres, y los padres de ellos. Todas esas generaciones de elitistas sangre pura que se regordean por no mezclarse con muggle, sus descendientes o mestizos. Eso me ha quedado muy en claro Malfoy. Pero ¿te gusta esa vida? Humillar a quien no es de sangre pura, es una bajeza. ¿Por qué lo haces? Ellos no se meten en tu vida, ¿Por qué tienes tú que meterte en la de ellos?

-Ya suenas como a la _impura_ de tu amiga Granger.

-¿Por qué la odias tanto Malfoy? –Los ojos de Maia estaban llorosos- por qué de entre todos los hijos de muggles que hay en el colegio te empeñas en joder la vida de Granger. Es una buena chica, inteligente, agradable. Ayuda a los chicos que tienen problemas con sus clases, gana puntos para su casa sin problema. ¿Es envidia acaso?

-Tú no entiendes nada…

-Déjame entenderte… por favor –Maia tomó las manos de Draco para infundirle confianza. El rubio la miraba asombrado, esa chica quería ayudarlo, aun cuando él había sido un completo asno con ella. Draco la miró a los ojos… su mirada fue cálida, reconfortante, le recordaba a alguien muy familiar… _¿Cómo era posible?_ – no voy a presionarte, pero estaré aquí para ti cuando lo necesites.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Te contaré algo personal –Maia suspiró- Mi padre tomó una mala elección hace muchos años y no hay día que no se arrepienta de lo que hizo, se dejó llevar por las ideas de grandeza que tiene cierto _personaje_ … y casi muere en la guerra. ¿Sabes que lo ha mantenido cuerdo todos estos años? El amor. El amor es lo que le ha permitido pasar página Draco, mi padre se refugió en los sentimientos por mi mamá. Una hija de muggles que no se fijó en su pasado, que vivía en el presente y añoraba un futuro a su lado. Y por supuesto _yo_. Soy _la luz de su vida_ , o eso es lo que me ha repetido hasta el cansancio.

No me importa el pasado de papá, se equivocó, sí, pero decidió cambiar por nosotras.

Él siempre dice quecada uno debe tomar sus propias decisiones, aun cuando el mundo quiera que hagas lo contrario. Nadie puede decirte que hacer o no Draco.

-Ese discurso no hará que yo cambie de opinión rápidamente.

-Lo sé, pero al menos te he dejado el beneficio de la duda –le sonrió la rubia- ahora si me disculpas tengo tarea en equipo y Jasper ya viene –señaló a un chico de Ravenclaw que caminaba hacia ellos- ¿me has entregado la pipa de la paz entonces Draco?

-¿Pipa? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Olvídalo –rio la chica- te veo en un rato _compañero_. Hola Jasper ¿trajiste el libro que te ped…?

Draco se alejó de la mesa. Se sentía un poco confuso, era la primera disculpa que había pedido en su vida, extraña, difícil y llena de dudas… había algo en esa conversación que no entendía del todo, _¿el padre de Maia era un mortífago? ¿Cómo era posible?_ Su nombre no le sonaba… _"Bennett"_. Él conocía a la mayoría de los integrantes del "clan" del Lord tenebroso. Por eso le hacia una especie de ruido que un ex mortífago estuviera casado con una sangresucia. Un leve impacto lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¡Auch!

-¿Es que no te fijas? –Gruñó el rubio- y hazte a un lado impura, invades mi espacio personal.

-Disculpe _su majestad_ , pero aún con todo el dinero que te sale por el _culo_ , el pasillo del colegio no es de tu propiedad.

-Vaya Granger, me sorprende tu vocabulario… pensé que eras de las que se azotaban con una fusta en la espalda cada que pronunciaban una mala palabra.

-¿Tú como sabes lo que es una fusta? –preguntó asombrada la castaña.

-Sé muy bien cómo se usan _inmunda_. Cuando la guerra termine y ustedes los _sangresucias_ sean utilizados como esclavos, prometo que utilizaré contigo las de mi _uso personal._ Siéntete privilegiada.

-Eres un maldito enfermo Malfoy.

-Todo un halago viniendo de ti Granger.

-Ahórrate todas tus palabras y hazte a un lado, necesito pasar –la castaña intentó hacerlo a un lado, pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo le impidió continuar. Draco Malfoy la sujetaba duramente- ¿Quién te crees que eres maldito niñato?

-Escúchame bien Granger –Draco la empujó hasta uno de los recovecos del enorme pasillo. Estaban tan escondidos, que quien caminara por ahí jamás habría visto a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estar tan cerca el uno del otro- no me gusta repetir así que grábatelo las veces que sean necesarias… aléjate de Maia. No quiero verte cerca de esa chica. ¿Logras entenderlo sangresucia?

-¿Tú estás demente? Tienes un grave problema de personalidad Malfoy, así que seré muy clara: no vas a obligarla a tener como amigos a los que tú decides. Maia es una chica de nuestra edad y gracias a Merlín que no es pariente consanguínea tuya, por lo que no puedes decirle que hacer. Y mucho menos a mí. ¿Está claro? O te lo explico con manzanitas hurón.

-Mira estúpida, yo soy un maldito sangre pura…

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado Malfoy. Maia es mi amiga, ella me brindó su amistad. En cambio tú eres un jodido cabrón que lo único que ha hecho es lastimarla. ¡No me mires así! Claro que sé de lo que hablo. La he escuchado llorar por culpa tuya, tiene los ojos hinchados de las muchas lágrimas que ha desperdiciado en ti. ¡La estás jodiendo idiota! Y yo no pienso permitir que lastimes a mi amiga- una inesperada bofetada giró el rostro del Slytherin. Hermione estaba más que sorprendida, no supo en que momento su cuerpo decidió tomar el control- Malfoy yo… no sé cómo…

Nuestro cuerpo produce una hormona llamada _adrenalina,_ cuya concentración en la sangre causa aceleraciones de todos los procesos involuntarios; Draco no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, porque en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo se había aferrado, como si de su vida dependiese, de Hermione Granger y la besó. La Gryffindor quien al principio se había resistido al beso de su archienemigo, abrió sus labios, dejándolo pasar.

¡Maldita sea! _Jamás_ había sido besada de esa forma tan animal, tan primitiva, como ahora lo hacía Malfoy. Devoraba, chupaba, mordía, los carnosos labios de ese jodido chico, que tanto la había atormentado desde su ingreso al colegio.

Las manos de Draco quien en un principio la sujetaban del rostro comenzaron a descender por su cuello, hombros, bajando lentamente por sus pechos, apretándolos, tocando por encima de su uniforme y descubriendo en el camino, que esa maldita sangresucia, tenía unas perfectas tetas.

Un gemido exhaló de los labios de la leona, Draco restregó su cuerpo duro y formado por los arduos entrenamientos de Quiddicht contra el cuerpo menudo y frágil de la castaña. Su boca atacó su cuello, olía exquisitamente bien, _canela_.

Su erección dolía, necesitaba sacarla, liberarla de esa jodida prisión llamada pantalones; sus manos comenzaron a descender por el trasero de la chica. ¡Quién hubiera imaginado que esa mojigata tendría un culo de maravilla! Cuando sus manos intentaron colarse debajo de la falda de la chica, Hermione lo empujó de un tirón.

-¡No! –la chica se llevó una mano al rostro- ¡Merlín bendito! ¿Qué he hecho? –comenzó a alisar su uniforme- esto es un error… un jodido error.

-No pensabas lo mismo hace unos minutos inmunda.

-¡Solo cállate! No vuelvas… ¡nunca! Esto jamás debió pasar Malfoy.

-Estoy de acuerdo Granger.

-No te acerques ni un centímetro a mi Malfoy, ¡en lo que resta de tu vida! –la chica le pegó con su hombro tratando de alejarse lo más posible de él.

-Eso lo veremos sangresucia… -Draco desarregló su cabello y caminó con una enorme sonrisa hasta su sala común… quizás este día no eran tan horrible como pensaba.

…

.

-Ammm… -Maia respiró profundamente, necesitaba saber de su madre, llevaba gran parte de la tarde encerrada en la biblioteca y no la había visto. Así que tuvo que recurrir a otra persona y él, era el único que podía ayudarla- hola.

-Hola –respondió un extrañado Harry.

-Lamento molestarte… _Potter_ , pero estoy buscando a Hermione, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra? No ha venido a la biblioteca en toda la tarde. Es extraño… se supone que este es su _lugar Zen_.

-Yo tampoco la he visto ahora que lo dices… -Harry frunció el ceño- vine a la biblioteca en su búsqueda y tuve que apañármelas yo solo –suspiró el moreno mientras observaba la pila de libros frente a él- es cierto, no nos hemos presentado formalmente… mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter. Pero supongo que lo has escuchado mucho últimamente… de la boca del profesor de pociones… cuando me baja puntos.

-Un gusto señor Potter. Soy Maia Bennett, llámame Maia. ¿Necesitas ayuda? –la rubia señaló la pila de libros.

-Pensé que la necesitaría pero hasta el momento voy bien… ¿no quieres sentarte? Tengo la esperanza de que Hermione aparezca en algún momento.

-Claro –sonrió la Slytherin- pero no quiero interrumpirte.

-Oh no te preocupes, voy a tomarme un descanso, creo que lo merezco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la biblioteca?

-Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más o menos –le contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa, haciendo reír levemente a la rubia.

-Eres muy gracioso Potter. Quién lo diría.

-¿Pensaste que era un engreído y mimado como…?

-¿Cómo Draco? –Completó ella- no, ¡por Merlín!, el mundo no hubiera resistido a dos Draco Malfoy. Pero tu reputación de héroe y salvador del mundo mágico te precede Potter, lo lamento.

-A veces me hubiera gustado ser un chico normal –suspiró el pelinegro- con una infancia normal: una madre que me obligara a despertar temprano los domingos y un padre que me aconsejara no ingerir ningún tipo de droga… ser Harry Potter es demasiado peso… oh lo siento acabo de conocerte y ya te estoy fastidiando con mi melodramática vida.

-No para nada… -le sonrió la rubia- es interesante escucharte. Incluso me siento honrada de que compartas un pedazo de tu vida conmigo. Mi tía Lu…cy dice que a veces los extraños pueden ser un mejor medio para desahogar nuestros sentimientos, somos más objetivos y unos perfectos escuchas.

-Entonces eres la indicada para ser mi oyente…

Harry comenzó a relatarle a Maia una parte, de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. El pelinegro no sabía porque se sentía en confianza al relatarle cosas que ni siquiera a Hermione o mucho menos a Ron, podía confiarle.

La hizo reír con anécdotas sobre Snape y sus infinitos castigos; los juegos contra Slytherin fue otro de los temas, Maia le había contado que le gustaba mucho el Quiddichtt y que su padrino le había enseñado a volar en escoba desde muy pequeña, Harry la había invitado a un pequeño partido con algunos chicos de otras casas y la rubia aceptó más que gustosa.

Maia no pudo platicarle mucho, pero fue muy buena escuchando; las anécdotas de Harry y sus aventuras al mundo mágico eran maravillosas, tuvo que fingir sorpresa en algunas, ya que la versión adulta de su padrino Harry ya se la había comentado unos años antes.

El reloj de pulsera alertó a la chica, ya la cena estaba servida desde hacía unos diez minutos. El _chico que vivió_ y Maia caminaron rápidamente hasta el gran comedor.

-¿Te parece si entras tu primero? –Harry sugirió- no lo digo con afán de ofenderte, es solo que Hermione me ha contado sobre cómo te tratan los Slytherin por el solo hecho de ser su amiga… no quisiera meterte en problemas, por entrar platicando tan campantemente al lado de Harry Potter.

-La verdad no me importaría.

-Ella también me advirtió de eso –sonrió el azabache- anda ve, yo entraré cinco minutos después.

-De acuerdo. Provecho Potter, nos vemos en clase.

-Hasta luego Bennett.

Maia le sonrió y caminó tranquilamente hasta su mesa, la verdad se moría de hambre, pero no había querido cortar el rollo con su padrino, extrañaba mucho platicar con él además de sus amorosos abrazos… pero se vería demasiado sospechoso que una chica de Slytherin abrazara al famoso Harry Potter. La rubia refunfuñando encontró su mirada con la de Draco, él ya le había apartado un lugar.

-¿Dónde estabas? La cena tiene tiempo que ha sido servida.

-La biblioteca –contestó la chica como si nada- cuando estoy entre libros me desconecto de la realidad. Mi madre me ha reñido por eso bastantes veces, así que no me sermonees tú también.

-Te dije que ahí estaba –Theodore habló- Malfoy estaba por ir a buscarte Bennett, pero le he dicho que yo te había visto en la biblioteca, _sola_ … sin plagas de impuras… incluso me pareció ver a Potter por ahí pero ustedes ni se conocen ¿cierto?

- _No tenemos el gusto_.

-Mucho mejor entonces –Draco interrumpió- Potter es otra plaga de la que te tienes que alejar Maia.

- _Que Merlín se apiade de mi alma_ –susurró la chica.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que me gustaría un poco de pudín –sonrió con inocencia la chica.

-Pensé que me perdería la cena –Pansy llegó a la mesa junto con Blaise-tuvimos que ir a la lechucería.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Theodore.

-Afirmativo- le sonrió Blaise y se sentó a su lado- muero de hambre.

-Disculpa… -la voz chillona de Pansy hizo levantar su mirada- estás en mi asiento.

-¿Yo?

-¿Ves a alguna otra rubia artificial sentada al lado de Draco? –Pansy estaba bastante fastidiada.

-No y eso es bastante gratificante –le sonrió Maia- ah te refieres a mi… ¿éste lugar dice tu nombre? ¿No? ¡Qué pena! Entonces estás haciendo todo un espectáculo en el comedor.

-Escúchame bien mocosa…

-Pansy… cállate y siéntate donde encuentres un lugar –Draco gruñó- todo el colegio está pendiente de la escenita que estás montando –la pelinegra bufó bastante molesta y fue a sentarse al lado de una de las gemelas Carrow.

-Yo no soy rubia artificial –gruñó Maia- los genes de mi padre son muy dominantes.

-Nunca pensamos que lo fueras –le sonrió Blaise.

Maia se sentía tranquila, había hecho las paces con su padre, todavía pensaba que el Draco de dieciséis era un _cabrón hijo de papi_ , pero al menos ya lo toleraba un poco más. Como si de un reflejo se tratara, la rubia alzó la mirada de su plato, su madre venia entrando al comedor.

Hermione lucía extraña, un tanto nerviosa. A Maia se le hizo muy extraño ver tan diferente a su madre. La Slytherin instintivamente volteó a observar a Draco que se encontraba a su lado, éste, mantenía un contacto visual con su madre.

La chica Granger también pudo sentirlo y cuando se sentó en la mesa designada a los leones, su mirada enseguida se cruzó con la del rubio.

-¿Maia podrías pasarme la cesta de pan? –Blaise la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-Claro –la rubia encontró la cesta del lado de Draco, se estiró un poco para poder alcanzarla. Un familiar aroma se desprendía de la camisa de su padre… canela…

Maia abrió los ojos muy asombrada… pequeños flashes de ese rompecabezas estaban siendo armados:

Su madre había desaparecido de la biblioteca hace horas, Draco también se encontraba en ese lugar… Hermione lucía muy extraña al entrar al comedor, casi nerviosa, miraba al rubio entre una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza… su padre emanaba la loción de canela que Maia reconoce desde bebé… y Draco… Draco tiene unos pequeños y leves arañazos rosas sobre su níveo cuello.

Los cabos sueltos ¡estaban siendo atados!

-¡Salazar bendito! –exclamó la rubia. Los ojos de Draco enseguida se cruzaron con los de la chica… ¡Maia sabía lo de Granger y él!

Y antes de lo que cualquiera de los dos se hubiese imaginado… Maia se desmayó… en el gran comedor.

* * *

Xxx

Espero no haber fallado en mi promesa de que los capítulos comenzarían a ponerse más y más interesantes. ¡Tenemos un momento dramione! Qué manera de festejar el inicio del 2016.

Como se los dije, maia no es el personaje principal, solo es una premisa, ella va a tratar de unirlos a su manera así que en cada capitulo Draco y Hermione comenzarán a a tener mas protagonismo.

Muchas gracias por todo chicas, de corazón agradezco su fidelidad con esta historia y que me animen a seguir escribiendo.

Como buena noticia, después de 7 meses de esclavitud al fin tendré vacaciones! 2 semanas, pero algo es algo, espero que ese tiempo pueda yo escribir algunos capis. La próxima actu espero que no tarde, pero debo entregar trabajos pendientes para poder irme y relajarme totalmente.

Saludos y amor, MeL.


	8. Chapter 8

**Y adivinen quien aparece… de verdad lo lamento. Trabajar y ser mamá no siempre puede equilibrarse. Pero como he dicho NO voy a dejar esta historia.**

 **Gracias totales estrellitas mias:**

Tata XOXO, RAKL Gt , aChicaRiddle, SALESIA, Pauli Jean Malfoy, redeginori, LeonaSt, Mary Malfoy Mellark, SallyElizabethHR, Candice Saint-Just, Parsellbasilisco, johannna, Bombom Kou, MartinaLecuona, caely, sam zmethwick, yessi-chibi, Doristarazona y curiosamente Maya con Y.

dedicando este capitulo a ustedes mis lectoras fieles!

ya saben HP es de? JKR! LA HISTORIA ES SOLO MIA OF COURSE. Si la ven en algun lugar aparte de wattpad favor de comunicarme.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Confrontaciones entre una serpiente y un león.**

Pequeños destellos de sol comenzaron a molestarla, imágenes rememorando lo acontecido en el gran comedor, un Draco pálido y con algunos arañazos en el cuello… oliendo a esa esencia de canela que su madre adoraba… ¡Su madre!

Maia abrió los ojos rápidamente y quiso salir corriendo, pero en su intento, no se percató de que se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería… se había caído y doblado el pie derecho.

-Mierda…

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Señorita Bennett! –Madame Pomfrey llegó hasta ella seguida de un preocupado Theodore Nott -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Yo… yo…

-Creo que está un poco aturdida Madame.

-¿Señorita Bennett?

-¿Qué pasó? –Maia la interrumpió- ¿cómo llegué aquí?

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó? Te desmayaste Bennett –Nott la miró seriamente- estábamos cenando y de pronto sólo caíste hacia atrás, Draco tuvo que atraparte porque si no hubieras quedado embarrada en el piso del gran comedor.

-¿Alguien me vio? -preguntó un poco sonrojada la rubia.

-¿En el gran comedor? ¿De verdad lo preguntas?

-¡Oh demonios!

-Señorita Bennett, lamento interrumpir su momento de vergüenza, pero he hablado con el profesor Dumbledore sobre su _situación_ , me temo que no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, necesita energías y una buena alimentación para llevar a cabo… lo que tiene que hacer en el colegio. Dígame una cosa ¿había tomado sus respectivos alimentos estos días?

-¿Cómo dice?¿Cúant… cuánto ha pasado?

-Dos días señorita Bennet –la enfermera la miró preocupada- por esa misma razón me temo que tendré que pedirle que regrese a la cama, debe descansar.

-¡No! No por favor Madame, no puedo quedarme aquí, necesito entregar el ensayo de…

-Señorita Bennett la salud es mucho más importante, ¿cómo va a dar un buen rendimiento en sus clases si…?

-Señorita Pomfrey en verdad necesito regresar a mi sala común, no puedo perder otro día más.

-Necesita reposo Bennett.

-Por favor señorita, yo le prometo que seguiré sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, pero por favor…

-La vigilaré –Theodore interrumpió- me encargaré personalmente de que Bennett se alimente correctamente y descanse Madame.

-Mmm –la mujer los miró seriamente y suspiró derrotada- está bien, usted estará al pendiente de Bennett, Nott. Que coma y descanse, por ahora nada de ejercicios físicos. Si no lo cumple y vuelve a desmayarse la tendré de vuelta en la enfermería en menos de lo que diga "poción crece huesos" ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Excelente. En lo que se cambia le daré las indicaciones al señor Nott que debe llevar al pie de la letra –la enfermera se alejó junto con Theodore en lo que Maia se ponía el uniforme, estaba bastante molesta ¡había perdido dos días! Dos días en el pasado que pudieron haber tenido un efecto mejor en su futuro. Terminó de arreglarse y cuando se dispuso a caminar observó que efectivamente se había doblado el pie.

-Maldita sea…

-¿Estás bien? –Nott se acercó hasta ella.

-No… ¿por qué nada me sale bien? Llevaba un gran avance y he perdido dos días que pudieron mejorar considerablemente mí…

-¿Estás así por tu dichoso ensayo de Aritmancia? –Theo la observó extrañado- supéralo Bennett acabamos de entrar al curso no tienes porque preocuparte. Dumbledore ha hablado con los profesores, no van a ponerte mala nota, faltaste por un problema de salud, no por estar haciendo novillos. Ahora relájate. ¿Puedes caminar?

-No.

-Lo imaginaba –se puso de espaldas a ella- sube, te llevo hasta la sala común.

-¿Estás loco Nott?

-¿Quieres que te levite?

-De acuerdo –suspiró derrotada la rubia. Maia se subió a la espalda del chico Nott y comenzaron el recorrido hasta su sala- ¿Por qué estabas tú en la enfermería Theodore? No es que me moleste, solo… no pensé que le importara mucho a alguien.

-¿Por qué crees que no le importas a alguien?

-¡Hola soy la nueva! A los nuevos no nos toman mucha importancia… además nunca he sido muy social que digamos, muy diferente a mis padres por supuesto…

-Nos importas –el chico Nott la miró sobre su hombro- y no solo a Malfoy o Granger o a mí… también a Blaise quien peleó su turno con Weasel para cuidarte por unas horas, por cierto.

-¿Weasel? Pero si yo no me llevo con Ronald Weasley.

-Weaselette, culpa mía. Zabini y la chica Weasley discutieron un rato para ver quién te cuidaba, Granger tuvo que lanzar un knut al aire para ver quien se quedaba a hacer guardia. De hecho no fueron los únicos que discutieron por ti, Malfoy y Granger tuvieron una muy acalorada discusión y si no hubiera llegado Dumbledore en ese momento, quien sabe que hubiese pasado.

-¿Pelearon? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pelearon?

-Ella quería quedarse a cuidarte primero, pero Malfoy como siempre comenzó a discutir con ella, y la discusión comenzó a ponerse más acalorada y fue cuando llegó el director y les pidió amablemente que encontraran un aula vacía para resolver sus asuntos o un pasadizo cerca de la biblioteca… a partir de ese momento no dijeron una palabras más. Fue un poco extraño la verdad.

-Vaya… yo pensé que no…

-¿Que a nadie le interesas? La verdad no sé ni porque lo piensas Maia, has logrado hacer buenas migas con el poco tiempo que llevas aquí e importándote un carajo la casa o la sangre que tienen los que te rodean. Es novedoso, quizás eso sea el porqué yo decidí conocerte mejor y hacernos… como se dice mundanamente _amigos_.

-¿Me consideras tu amiga Theodore Nott? –preguntó una sombrada Maia.

-Sí, o al menos eso es lo que creo, nunca he tenido una amiga a decir verdad.

-Entonces me alegra ser la primera –le sonrió la rubia. Theodore sonrió para sí, la chica le agradaba mucho, no tenía ni idea de por qué se sentía así a su lado, no era un sentimiento amoroso, sino más bien como fraternal, o cómo fuera que se sintiese eso, ya que él era hijo único.

-¿Maia? –Hermione corrió hasta donde se encontraban las serpientes, seguida de un muy acalorado Harry Potter- ¿Cuándo te dieron de alta? ¿Y por qué no me avisaron? Nosotros íbamos ahorita justamente…

-Tuve que rogarle a Madame Pomfrey que me liberara –suspiró la rubia.

-¿Por qué Nott te está cargando?

-Me bajé tan presurosa de la cama que no me di cuenta y me he doblado el tobillo, pero Theo que es un gran amigo me ha dejado montar su espalda para llevarme a la sala común.

-Debe alimentarse bien –interrumpió el castaño- Madame Pomfrey dice que no puede tener otra recaída como la del comedor, si tan solo alguien se hubiera percatado que Maia no había comido en todo ese fatídico día -miró de reojo al chico Potter- una lástima.

-Te entiendo Maia –Hermione le sonrió- a veces olvido comer por estar horas en la biblioteca, pero enseguida voy por algo a las cocinas o Harry le pide a Dobby que deje algo de fruta en la mesita de mi recamara. Quizás deberíamos pedirle a Dobby que haga lo mismo con Maia, ¿no lo crees Harry?

-Si, por supuesto.

-Gracias chicos –sonrió la chica- la verdad no tendrían por qué…

-Maia, se que a tus amigos los Gryffindor les encanta charlar y podrían hacerlo todo el día si quisiesen pero te tengo sobre mi espalda y necesitas comer… así que nos vemos –Theodore comenzó a caminar y dejó a los leones con la palabra en la boca, Maia solo pudo decirles adiós con la mano mientras seguían su camino.

-Eso no fue cortés Nott.

-Ellos no son mis amigos, no tengo porqué serlo… a demás estoy bastante irritado con Potter. El te estuvo entreteniendo ese día y ni siquiera se aseguró que habías probado algún alimento.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Malfoy iba a ir por ti a la biblioteca pero yo le dije que te había visto ahí, sola. Acababan de retomar su "amistad" ¿cómo crees que lo tomará si te hubiera visto a las risas con el _elegido_?... De nada Bennett.

-De acuerdo… tienes razón. Gracias por salvarme el pellejo _Sir Nott_.

-No lo hagas costumbre _Mademoiselle Maia._ Muy bien hemos llegado –Nott estaba por decir la contraseña cuando la puerta se abrió y un enfadado Draco Malfoy iba saliendo.

-¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? ¿Por qué estás sobre Nott?

-Me he lastimado el tobillo –Maia resopló, odiaba los celos paternales de Draco con todo el mundo.

-No me digas. ¿Nott no te pudo haber levitado?

-Sabes mejor podrías darme una pala para que entierre mi cabeza como un avestruz. Gracias pero no voy a agregarle otra cosa más a la lista de cosas vergonzosas de Maia Bennett, Draco. Además Theodore se ofreció, no podía rechazarlo.

-¿No podría esperarse menos de nuestro caballero Theodore Nott no?

- _Sir Theodore Nott_ por favor –le sonrió con socarronería el castaño y lo esquivó para dejar a Maia sobre uno de los sillones de la sala- se terminó el viaje chica, iré a las cocinas por traerte algo de comer.

-Gracias Theodore.

-Para que estamos los amigos –le sonrió el castaño- me gustó el _Theo_ , por cierto. Tu turno príncipe –le dio una palmada en el hombro al chico Malfoy- iré por algo de comer para ella. No dejes que haga mucho esfuerzo.

-Cómo digas Nott.

-No sé porqué lo tratas así –Maia le hizo un mohín a Draco una vez que Nott salió de la sala de Slytherin- es un buen chico y un gran amigo.

-Te trata como si fueras…

- _Su amiga_ , eso hacen los amigos Draco, se apoyan los unos a los otros, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Ajá…

-Draco… ¿me consideras tu amiga?

-¿Qué? –el rubio la miró asombrado- claro que si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo quería estar segura –Maia se encogió de hombros- Tú sabes que la amistad se basa en la confianza ¿no? Y en una buena amistad, debe haber apoyo, aceptación, sin secretos… ¿y por qué no me habías dicho que te habías besado con Hermione…? –la boca de Maia fue tapada por las manos del chico Malfoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…? Te voy a soltar para que me respondas pero juro que voy a desaparecerte la boca si vuelves a decir, lo que acabas de decir. ¿De acuerdo? –Maia asintió- ¿la maldita sangre sucia te dijo algo?

-Deja de llamarla así –gruñó la chica- y no, no me dijo nada, vi los arañazos en tu cuello.

-Eso no significa nada, pudo haber sido cualquiera.

-Por favor Malfoy, no soy estúpida, te dejó toda su esencia en el uniforme, la reconozco –Maia lo miró seriamente- no sé lo que tu cabeza está pensando, pero si tú quieras estar con ella, tú sabes que yo te apoyaría…

-¿Estás consiente de las estupideces que estás diciendo Bennett? –Draco la agarró de las solapas del uniforme- escúchame bien, jamás… vuelvas... si quiera… a tener ese jodido pensamiento ¿estamos? Ella es una maldita impura y yo…

-Y tú el maldito sangre pura –le contestó Maia con odio- mensaje captado.

-Maravilloso.

-¿Maia? –Blaise llegó hasta ellos- ¡Por Salazar! ¡Estás viva!

-Si –le respondió ella con un intento de sonrisa- por ahora…

…

.

Hermione y sus amigos caminaban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, esa semana había sido algo pesada para la mayoría de los estudiantes entre las clases, kilométricos pergaminos, tutorías… apenas y había dormido un poco, su alimentación era terrible sin lugar a dudas y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo suficiente para saber cómo seguía Maia. Ni siquiera habían dado tres pasos cuando el profesor Slughorn se paró frente a ellos.

-¡Harry me alegro tanto de encontrarte!

-Profesor… -su amigo azabache suspiró con pesadez, ¡pobre Harry! Slughorn no dejaba de cazarlo para que asistiera a las reuniones de su famoso club, Hermione lo detestaba un poco, le recordaba esos clubes _snobs_ de los que ella y su amiga de la infancia Helen solían burlarse- …Vamos a celebrar una pequeña fiesta; sólo seremos unas cuantas jóvenes promesas y yo. Vendrán McLaggen, Zabini, la encantadora Melinda Bobbin... ¿La conoces? Su familia tiene una gran cadena de boticas. La señorita Bennett también me ha confirmado su asistencia hace unos minutos, ¡que fascinante chica! Ya la vi más repuesta desde su desmayo en el gran comedor, una pena. Y por supuesto, espero que la señorita Granger me honre también con su presencia. –le dedicó una leve reverencia a Hermione. La castaña le dio un intento de sonrisa mientras observaba como su pelirrojo amigo, se removía con incomodidad, era como si Ron fuera invisible; ni siquiera lo miró.

-No puedo ir, profesor –se excusó Harry-. Tengo un castigo con el profesor Snape.

-¡No me digas! –Exclamó Slughorn componiendo una cómica mueca de disgusto- ¡Vaya, pues yo contaba contigo, Harry! ¿Sabes qué? Voy a hablar con Severus y le expondré la situación. Estoy seguro de que lograré que aplace el castigo. ¡Descuida, nos vemos luego! –el regordete profesor salió precipitadamente del Gran Comedor.

-No lo logrará –dijo Harry en cuanto Slughorn se hubo alejado- Este castigo ya se ha aplazado una vez; Snape lo hizo por Dumbledore, pero no lo hará por nadie más.

-Ostras, ojalá puedas venir. ¡No me apetece nada ir sola! –se quejó la castaña, lo más detestable de esas reuniones sin duda era Cormac McLaggen.

-No creo que estés sola, supongo que también habrá invitado a Ginny — apuntó Ron, a quien no le había sentado nada bien que Slughorn lo ignorara- además les ha dicho que tu _nueva amiga_ la serpiente también irá, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte entonces Hermione.

-¿Por qué siempre te refieres a ella así tan despectivamente Ron?

-¿Disculpa?

-Maia no se ha metido contigo en ningún momento –Hermione se cruzó de brazos- jamás he visto que te falte al respeto, ¿por qué entonces tú lo haces? Ella no te llama _comadreja_ o con algún otro apodo.

-Debes estar bromeando Hermione –el pelirrojo refunfuñó- ¡es una Slytherin!

-¿Y?

-Es amiga de Malfoy. Une las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Ron creo que la estás juzgando antes de tiempo –Harry decidió intervenir- me he tomado el tiempo de conocerla y…

-¿Tú también Harry? ¡Genial! Otro integrante más al club de la chica Bennett. Ya mejor vayan a sentarse a su mesa y coman…

-No seas tan dramático Ronald –Hermione jugueteó fastidiada con su puré de papa, a veces su amigo Ron podía ser demasiado infantil. Un pequeño piquete en su pierna derecha la hizo brincar de su asiento, una figura de un ave aterrizó en su el regazo de su falda. Hermione la abrió discretamente: _"Después de la cena. Pasillo 3, cuarto de escobas. Sé discreta sangre sucia…"_ ¿Quién más seria el autor intelectual de esa nota? La chica bufó.

-¿Sucede algo Hermione?

-Olvidé que tengo que ir a la biblioteca –Hermione suspiró- me temo que no podré acompañarlos directamente a la sala común.

-¿Quieres que te esperemos? –Ron preguntó con temor.

-No, no se preocupen.

-Menos mal, porque necesito cargar energías.

-¿Has superado ya lo de Slughorn? –Harry le preguntó tranquilamente- Porque no estoy de buen humor cómo para seguir escuchando tus quejas. Ni Hermione ni yo tenemos la culpa de nos invitara a su estúpida fiesta, ninguno de los dos quiere ir.

-Me largo, creo que he perdido el apetito…

Harry y Hermione observaron como el chico pelirrojo se alejaba bastante enojado de la mesa, no comentaron nada, el resto de la cena se la pasaron en silencio, un silencio bastante cómodo a decir verdad. La castaña se despidió del chico con una sonrisa y le dijo que no tardaba. Caminó con pesadez hasta el pasillo del tercer piso, no le parecía nada sensato acudir a la cita con uno de sus mayores enemigos pero necesitaba aclarar con ese maldito chico algunas cosas. Una mano en su cadera la atrajo fuertemente, quiso gritar pero unos pálidos dedos le taparon la boca.

-¿Quieres callarte por amor a Merlín Granger? Nadie piensa matarte… al menos no todavía. –Hermione le gruñó lo más fuerte que si boca le permitió- de acuerdo sangre sucia, voy a soltarte, pero estate calmadita ¿entendido?

-Eres un idiota Malfoy.

-Muy mal comportamiento Granger, ¿Qué nadie te ha enseñado a cómo debes tratar a tus superiores?

-Por supuesto… pero por ahora no veo a ninguno –la chica lo empujó lejos de ella- ¿me quieres decir por qué demonios me citaste en este sucio y repugnante lugar? Sé que combina con tu alma, pero no sé qué hago yo aquí.

-Muy graciosa impura. No vine aquí a meterte mano, si eso es lo que esperabas. Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó, fue un estúpido error que jamás volverá a suceder.

-¡Pero por supuesto que fue un error! ¿Crees que para mí fue maravilloso intercambiar gérmenes contigo?

-Las chicas del colegio adoran intercambiar fluidos conmigo.

-Eres un cerdo.

-Y tú una mojigata.

-Mira Malfoy, estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo en escucharte, ¿para qué me citaste aquí? –Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse- ya aclaramos que no volverá a suceder, ¿por qué tendríamos que volver a ver…?

-Maia lo sabe.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldita cucaracha! –la castaña le dio un duro golpe en uno de sus brazos al rubio- ¿Cómo te atreviste?

-¿Estás loca Granger? ¿Qué carajos sucede contigo? –el chico se sobó el brazo- En primera, ¿crees que yo me atrevería a divulgar que estuve a punto de coger contigo?

-Nosotros no estuvimos a punto de… tener… _sexo_ –susurró un tanto abochornada la chica.

-¡Por Salazar! En verdad eres una mojigata Granger –Draco se agarró el puente de la nariz- mira sangre sucia, yo no le dije nada a Maia ¿entendido? Ella lo descubrió, vio algunas cosas y ató cabos, es bastante lista y eso me preocupa demasiado –dijo para sí mismo eso último.

-¿Y entonces…?

-No lo sé. Va a intentar resolverlo todo, tú decides si abrir tu bocota y mostrar tus feos dientes de castor.

-Ya no tengo dientes de castor, idiota. Pero si tienes razón, es bastante lista, hay cosas que ha intuido de mí, que ni siquiera mis amigos saben… bastante extraño a decir verdad.

-Es una Slytherin, pero yo no estaría muy confiado de eso –Draco le dijo bastante dudoso y acercándose lentamente a ella- espero por tu bien Granger, que ustedes los idiotas de la Orden no hayan mandado a Maia como una jodida espía, porque juro por todos mis antepasados… -Draco la aprisionó contra la pared- que voy a acabar con ustedes…. Empezando por ti _sangre sucia_ – el chico le dio un mordaz beso y abandonó el cuarto. Hermione comenzó a respirar con dificultad, _¿Qué rayos había pasado hace unos momentos?_ Su respiración poco a poco comenzó a hacerse regular, las palabras de Malfoy comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Sería Maia una espía de la Orden?

* * *

 **Xxx**

 **Chan chan chaaaan! nosotras obviamente sabemos que no es una espía de la orden pero eso no vamos a decirselo a nuestros protagonistas aún.**

espero que les haya gustado chicas bellas. cuentenme que tal les parece hasta ahora, ya comienza más el dramione, se los dije, no tienen que desesperarse.

un abrazo enorme para cada una de ustedes chicas!

MeL.


	9. Chapter 9

Febrero fue difícil.

Marzo fue caótico... demasiado trabajo, problemas personales muy fuertes, el cumpleaños de Emmy 2 (que gracias a dios fue todo un exito), todo se me juntaba no podía respirar, mis manos temblaban y picaban el cerebro literalmente me dolía, necesitaba un respiro y me lo dí. Pero ya es tiempo de regresar y ustedes lo merecen y yo también, porque amo escribir sobre esta bella pareja que me libera por momentos de todo lo que me presiona.

Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño y amor para cada una de ustedes lectoras con review y las fantasmitas que solo me leen pero no se atreven a comentar. inténtelo eso me ayuda mucho.

Ya saben a quien pertenecen los personajes no? JKR. y la historia? mia.

Disfrutenla tanto como yo al escribir, MELANIE ha regresado ;)

* * *

xxx

-Ginny de verdad no tienes por qué molestarte, si Dean te está esperando…

-Pues que espere –le contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa- él sabe perfectamente que antes de un novio, siempre estarán las amigas. Además yo no dije que iba pasar todo el día con ustedes nada más, lo veré en un rato, tu tranquila Hermione.

-De acuerdo –suspiró la castaña- es solo que no quiero que pierdas tu oportunidad de cita.

-No lo haré, lo prometo. Solo quiero pasar parte de mi día con mis amigas. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

-No, para nada –Maia le sonrió a la pelirroja- entonces… ¿Qué hacen regularmente cuando vienen a Hogsmeade? ¿Libros? ¿Ropa? ¿Comida?

-La mayoría de las veces vamos a Honeydukes por chucherías…

-O podemos ir a visitar a mis hermanos –Ginny interrumpió a su amiga- debes conocerlos Maia, ¡los vas a adorar!

-¿Son algo parecidos a tu hermano Ronald? –preguntó la rubia con cierto temor.

-¡Para nada! –Hermione y Ginny se rieron- completamente diferentes, polos opuestos. Creo que tienen una personalidad parecida a la mía.

-Un poco bromistas –Hermione completó- solamente ten cuidado y no comas nada de lo que puedan darte, por más confiables que parezcan no lo hagas.

-Sobre todo de Fred –Ginny la miró seriamente- él puede ser un poco más pesado, pero tranquila, de ahí en fuera son inofensivos. Te darás cuenta enseguida de cual es cual.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo?

-Fácil –Ginny la miró como si el comentario fuera bastante obvio- George sonríe más… -Maia fue jalada del suéter hacia el interior de Sortilegios Weasley. Estaba maravillada, conocía la tienda de su tío George desde que era una bebé, pero este lugar era más que sorprendente. Le sudaban las manos, ¡por fin conocería al famoso tío Fred! No sabía cómo actuar, qué decir o qué hacer- ¡no tenemos todo el día mujer camina!

-Wow…

-¿Genial cierto? –Hermione le sonrió- no sé si hayan lugares parecidos en el nuevo continente, pero puedo asegurarte que este lugar es único.

-Bienvenidas, bienvenidas.

-Señoritas pero que gusto verlas.

Fred y George Weasley salieron a su encuentro, portaban un elegante traje de empresarios, con un color un poco chillón, pero encajaba perfectamente con el fondo del lugar.

-Hola par de tontos –Ginny les dio un abrazo.

-Hermanita pero que sorpresa.

-Y vienes bien acompañada, ¿quién es tu nueva amiga?

-Les presento a Maia, Maia ellos son Fred y George.

-Encantado señorita –uno de los gemelos besó el dorso de la mano de la chica, el otro chico hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.

-Ammm hola.

-Es un poco tímida –Hermione le sonrió- vino de intercambio por unas semanas, así que ahora le estamos mostrando todo lo que se hace en Hogwarts y sus alrededores.

-Entonces la trajiste al lugar adecuado –George le sonrió.

-¿Hay algo en especial que busques?

-¿Pastillas vomitivas?

-¿Qué tal píldoras para el mal de amores? Aun están en período de prueba pero podemos darte uno de los prototipos.

-O si lo prefieres tenemos lociones de amor –sacó un frasco rosa- destila un suave toque de tu amortentia y traerás rendidos a tus pies a todo el que se te atraviese en el camino. ¿Qué dices?

-Gracias, pero creo que nada de eso me interesa por el momento –Maia tragó grueso- no chicos por ahora.

-Tiene novio –Ginny les aclaró.

-Una pena.

-No me molestaría compartir…

-¡Fred! –la pelirroja golpeó a su hermano.

-¿Qué? Mamá nos enseñó a ser compartidos. ¿Cierto Georgie?

-Cierto –le contestó su gemelo con una sonrisa.

-Solo pasamos rápido a saludarlos, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer –Ginny entornó los ojos- pero quería que Maia los conociera y tuviera una buena impresión de los Weasley, se ha llevado un gran fiasco con Ron.

-El no es un gran ejemplo del buen humor de nuestra familia –George suspiró- quizás no debimos sujetarlo de los pies por tanto tiempo cuando era un bebé.

-Por eso aprendimos nuestra lección y no lo hicimos con Ginny –Fred abrazó a su hermana- así que Maia… ¿sabías que tu nombre significa diosa de la virginidad y la fertilidad?

-No –contestó avergonzada la rubia.

-Pues siempre podemos….

-¡Fred! –Ginny le dio un puñetazo a su hermano – George dile algo.

-Buena jugada hermano.

-¡Argh! ustedes son imposibles, vamos chicas tenemos muchos lugares que recorrer.

-¿Ya tan pronto?

-Nuestra agenda está llenísima, quizás en un rato vengamos a despedirnos – Ginny les mandó un beso y las tres chicas comenzaron a salir de la tienda.

-Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos chicos –Hermione solo sacudió la cabeza aun con la risa en su rostro.

-¡Un gusto chica nueva!

-¡Regresa cuando gustes!

-Lo lamento, son un poco bobos –suspiró la chica Weasley- ¿vamos a Honeydukes? Necesito abastecerme de mi dotación de grajeas y cajetozos.

-Claro.

-¿Les molesta si me adelanto? Parece que hay mucha gente y tengo que apurarme o llegaré tarde con Dean.

-Adelántate –Hermione le sonrió- Maia y yo te alcanzamos ahorita.

-¡Gracias! –la pelirroja salió corriendo haciendo reír a las dos chicas restantes.

-Estás muy callada –Hermione se situó a lado de la chica mientras caminaban hacia la dulcería- ¿estás bien?

-Sí –contestó Maia con un intento de sonrisa.

-Si es por lo de los gemelos no te preocupes ellos son así.

-No no es eso, son muy agradables. Solo estoy un poco nostálgica, no te preocupes Hermione.

-Extrañas tu hogar ¿cierto?

-Solo un poco.

-Tranquila, te prometo que aunque sea unos días, nosotros te haremos sentir como en casa.

…

-No lo entiendo Draco –Pansy miraba por el ventanal de las tres escobas como tres chicas salían de la dulcería y se despedían – ¿no se supone que ya habías hablado con tu nueva mascota sobre cómo debía comportarse y sobretodo de alejarse de la sangre sucia de Granger?

-Sí.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Acaso tu perrita nueva no te obedece?

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarla así? -gruñó el rubio- comienzas a fastidiarme de mas Pansy.

-Y tú parece que te estás alejando de la misión que tienes –gruñó bajo la morena- no te olvides de a quien le debes lealtad _Draco_ –susurró la chica Parkinson, nadie debía enterarse que el chico Malfoy se encontraba en el pueblo, se suponía que Draco tenía que estar en el castillo cumpliendo un castigo de McGonagall- Tienes una tarea muy importante que realizar en unos momentos, concéntrate ¿quieres?

-¿Te vas ya?

-Sí. No debo interrumpirte, además comienzas a molestarme con tu nueva actitud de defensor de mestizas insignificantes, es mejor irme y quitarme el humor con algo de compras. Te veo después.

La morena salió de las tres escobas, con su peculiar porte aristocrático, haciendo menos a quienes encontraba a su paso y consideraba indignos. Draco suspiró, estaba fastidiado de todo esto, odiaba con todo su ser esa vida que le habían destinado, él no quería matar ni servir a nadie que no fuera él mismo, ni siquiera deseaba obedecer a su padre, sólo quería cumplir la mayoría de edad y haber salido del estúpido colegio para poder largarse de ahí y quizás, no regresar jamás. Eso era lo que Draco Malfoy más anhelaba en la vida, tener una vida… lejos, lejos de ese estúpido colegio, lejos de ese estúpido tipo que quiere gobernarlos a todos, lejos de su estúpido padre. Draco le dio un largo trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, estaba esperando el momento perfecto para poder llevar a cabo su plan, la nueva tarea que el Lord le había encomendado.

- _Vamos muñequita no puedes decirme que no._

 _-Lee mis labios pedazo de bobo: n-o. Ahora esfúmate de mi vista._

El sonido de esa inconfundible voz lo puso alerta, Maia estaba sentada a unas mesas de donde se encontraba, ¿estaba tan concentrado en su misión que no se dio cuenta que llevaba más de una hora en esa posición? Unas risas lo regresaron al presente, alguien estaba fastidiándola. Se acercó lentamente hacia la mesa, sin ser detectado, se suponía que él debía estar en el colegio, no ahí.

- _Mira mocosa tú a mí no…_

 _-Yo a ti voy a decírtelo una vez más –Maia en cuestión de segundos tenia puesta su varita sobre la garganta del chico- si tú o alguno de tus estúpidos amigos intenta acercarse a mí de nuevo, no voy a dudar en usarla._

 _-Tú… tú eres una simple mestiza._

 _-Quizás sea una mestiza, pero soy poderosa y mi mano no tiembla a la hora de decir un hechizo. ¿Estamos?_

 _-Vamos Chris –uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw jaló a su amigo de la manga- podemos meternos en problemas._

 _-Escúchame bien princesita, el idiota de Malfoy no va a cuidarte todo el tiempo Bennet. Larguémonos de aquí Johnny._

Draco salió de las sombras una vez que los chicos salieron del lugar, jaló una de las sillas y se sentó frente a la rubia.

-Cómo pudiste ver puedo defenderme sola –Maia lo miró furiosa.

-No he dicho nada al respecto. ¿Por qué jodidos estás sola en este _tugurio_? Se suponía que estarías con tu amado amigo Nott.

-Sí, lo alcanzaré en unos minutos, solo tenía ganas de estar sola por un tiempo –Maia bebió lo que quedaba de su cerveza de mantequilla- necesitaba pensar unas cosas.

-¿Y lograste llegar a una brillante conclusión?

-Si –la rubia depositó unos galeones sobre la mesa- siempre podemos cambiar nuestro futuro Draco.

-¿Y eso me lo dices porque…?

-No lo hagas… No te conviertas en un asesino – le susurró la chica y salió corriendo del establecimiento. Draco apretó fuertemente los puños, estaba bastante cabreado, ¿cómo era posible que Maia supiera la misión que le habían encomendado? Quiso alcanzarla pero Katie y su amiga acaban de entrar al caldero chorreante. El Slytherin suspiro fuertemente, no tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos, tenía que llevar a cabo su misión, el Lord estaría bastante furioso si no la cumplía; además temía por la vida de su madre.

…

Harry Potter por su parte, estaba bastante molesto, no habían podido quitarle el guardapelo de Sirius a Mundungus. Hermione intentó tranquilizarlo, después de despedirse de las chicas se encontró con sus amigos y decidieron pasar un rato en el Caldero Chorreante, llevaba tres deliciosas cervezas de mantequillas hasta la mesa.

-¿No puede la Orden controlar a Mundungus? –Preguntó Harry, esforzándose por no levantar la voz-. ¿No pueden impedir, como mínimo, que deje de robarse todo lo que encuentre cuando va al cuartel general?

-¡Chist! Más bajo –insistió Hermione. Un par de magos sentados cerca de ellos miraban a Harry con gran interés, y Zabini se apoyaba contra una columna no lejos de allí-. Yo también estaría enfadada, Harry; ya sé que eso que ha robado es tuyo...

-¡Es verdad, todo lo que hay allí es mío! –exclamó quedamente-. ¡Por eso no se alegró de verme! Debo hablarla con Dumbledore cuando lleguemos.

-Yo creo que eso sería lo mejor –la castaña bebió un poco de su cerveza. Se quedó pensando en Maia, Zabini se encontraba ahí, pero no había señales de ella, se suponía que había quedado con ellos.

-¿Tú qué opinas Hermione? –Alguien le movió el brazo- ¿Hermione?

-¿Qué pasó?

-Harry lleva hablándote desde hace rato ¿Dónde se supone que andas?

-Lo lamento, traigo algunas cosas pendientes en la cabeza –mintió la castaña.

-¿De verdad? –Se quejó Ronald- es nuestro día libre y tú estás pensando en los deberes escolares Hermione.

-Bueno, tú no dejas de mirar el trasero de madame Rosmerta desde que llegamos, ¿podrías ser por lo menos un poco discreto? Ya que no eres nada educado.

El pelirrojo se puso a refunfuñar y dejó de seguir la conversación de sus amigos. Harry jugueteaba con la espuma que quedaba de la cerveza de mantequilla y Hermione no dejaba de buscar a Maia con la mirada.

-¿Les parece si mejor regresamos al colegio? Estoy ya algo cansada.

-Me parece –Harry la secundó y los tres amigos se pusieron a caminar rumbo hacia el castillo.

El viento era muy fuerte, los vidrios de los lentes de Harry estaban completamente empapados, Ron se cubría el rostro con parte de su bufanda, mientras ella se abrazaba fuertemente a su abrigo. Debían apurarse si no querían convertirse en una paleta humana. Los gritos de unas chicas delante de ellos los hizo frenar en seco, Katie Bell estaba suspendida por los aires, mientras gritaba desgarradoramente. El chico Potter corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron para ir por ayuda, por su parte Hermione se acercó hasta la amiga de Bell para tratar de saber lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

-¿Tú eres Leanne cierto?

-Si.

-¿Qué pasó? Necesito que me digas exactamente lo que ha sucedido.

-Ya estábamos por irnos cuando Katie fue al baño, pero al regresar estaba muy rara, no sé, no era ella, ¡yo conozco a mi amiga! Y decía que tenía que entregarlo, pero yo le decía que quien se lo había dado y no decía nada y entonces… ¡oh por Merlín! Seguramente estaba bajo un ¡imperio! La chica empezó a sollozar- ¿cómo pude ser tan mala amiga y no darme cuenta?

-Ya Leanne tranquila.

Hagrid llegó rápidamente con Harry, tomó a la chica y comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido que pudieron hasta Hogwarts. Harry no paraba de pensar, y cuando entraron en el jardín del castillo ya no pudo contenerse.

-Malfoy sabe que existe este collar. Estaba en una vitrina de Borgin y Burkes hace cuatro años; vi cómo lo examinaba mientras me escondía de él y de su padre. ¡Seguramente era lo que quería comprar el día que lo seguimos! ¡Se acordó del collar y fue a buscarlo!

-Harry no creo que eso sea posible- Ron lo interrumpió- ¿sabes cuantas personas van a Borgin y Burkes todos los días?

-Concuerdo con Ron –intervino Hermione- Malfoy no es ningún santo, pero es una acusación muy grave la que le estás dando Harry, si alguien llega a escucharte…

….

-Lo descubrieron… -Maia se encontraba escondida en uno de los pilares del colegio- Merlín… ya saben que fue él… -la rubia agarraba fuertemente el collar que su abuela le había regalado. Había corrido tan rápido como le fue posible, quiso evitar que la chica Bell tomara el paquete pero no podía intervenir tan bruscamente en el pasado, tenía que lograr que su padre cambiara pero aun no sabía cómo -. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?

* * *

Xxxx

Se viene lo mejor chicas! Espero que les haya gustado y dejenme su opinión.

Por cierto, estoy nominada en los Dramione Awards como mejor long fic drama en "De cómo no me di cuenta que me gustaba la comelibros Granger".

les agradeceré mucho su apoyo. el link directo está en el grupo de fb!

Muchos besos y amor para todas ustedes.

MeL.

Actualización segura la proxima semana! (:


	10. Chapter 10

Subiendo lo más rapido posible antes que se cierre mi navegador. mucho virus

HP ES DE JKR. HISTORIA MIA Y ALGUNOS CAPITULOS DEL 5 LIBRO DE HP.

ENJOY

* * *

 **Xxxx**

 **Reminiscencias.**

Hermione llevaba bastante rato mirándola cuidadosamente, había algo en Maia que se le hacía extremadamente familiar, ¿pero qué era? Estaba segura de haber visto algunos gestos y comportamientos en personas cercanas a ella. Malfoy la había hecho dudar sobre si Maia Bennett era una chica común o alguien más, tuvo que recurrir hasta Dumbledore, que solo comenzó a reírse y hablar sobre las maravillas de la vida y las ocurrencias de la juventud. Hermione insistió en si no era peligrosa, y solo pudo sentirse tranquila cuando el viejo director con una mano en el corazón le aseguró que la chica de intercambio era tan confiable como Harry o un _familiar cercano a ella_.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la rubia que se encontraba en la mesa frente a ella. Llevaban algunas horas en la biblioteca.

-Si… traigo algunas cosas pendientes en la cabeza no te preocupes.

-Ya casi es hora de cenar, si quieres podemos dejarlo hasta aquí, total, lo de Aritmancia no es para mañana.

-No, no es eso –Hermione le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- a veces solo mi cerebro se pone loco y quiere hacer todo al mismo tiempo.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, mi abuelo decía que si no me tranquilizaba, un día mi cerebro explotaría y terminaré convirtiéndome en un zombie en la búsqueda de un cerebro nuevo.

-¿En serio? –Hermione intentó disimular su risa antes de que Madame Pince se acercara a regañarlas- jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Tu abuelo suena muy _cool_.

-Intentaba "estar en onda" como él dice –Maia le sonrió nostálgica- fue un gran abuelo. Falleció hace unos años… cáncer de laringe. Fumaba mucho.

-Vaya… lo lamento.

-Gracias… Sabes cuando era pequeña, mamá trabajaba mucho así que pasaba horas en casa de mis abuelos, él no tenía buena relación con mi mamá porque se embarazó _pronto_ , siempre discutían y hasta se gritaban, pero conmigo… mi abuelo fue ¡el mejor abuelo del mundo! Con las sabanas hacíamos fuertes en la sala y tomábamos chocolate caliente con bombones, la abuela se unía a nosotros cuando mi abuelo comenzaba a contarme historias. El día que él falleció… una parte de mamá se fue con él. Jamás pudieron hacer las paces… creo que por eso ella se volvió muy fría después. Incluso llegué a odiarla.

-Maia…

-Lo lamento Hermione ya me estoy desahogando contigo –la rubia se secó las lagrimas discretamente- es solo que esto no lo había hablado con nadie… salvo con papá, una vez, no teníamos mucho tiempo para hablarlo en realidad.

-De verdad lo siento. Nunca quise preguntar porque no me gusta considerarme metiche, pero si quieres hablar algo, puedes contar conmig…

-¡Maia! –Blaise Zabini había llegado de pronto y en cuestión de segundos la chica Bennett ya tenía puesta su varita en la garganta del chico- wow, wow, tranquila chica.

- _Maldición Blaise,_ te he dicho que no me asustes así.

-¿Ibas a atacarme?

-Tú saliste de la nada. Y no, no iba a atacarte – la adolescente guardó su varita- lo lamento Blaise, solo es una costumbre paranoica de mi madre que se me ha quedado _"alerta permanente Maia"._ –Hermione se puso pálida, esa frase el profesor Alastor Moody siempre se la repetía- ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Slughorn.

-¿Su club de nuevo?

-Sí, dice que eres la única que falta por invitación y que vayas a buscarla antes de que él te empiece a perseguir. Te aconsejo que lo hagas, no creo que quieras agregarle a tu reputación que tengas al maestro de pociones persiguiéndote por todo el castillo. ¿O sí?

-Caracoles. Yo… solo cuida mis cosas. Regresó en un momento.

-¡Oye! ¿Y qué hago en lo que te espero?

-No sé, platica con Hermione o lee –la chica salió caminando rápidamente de la biblioteca dejando a una callada e incómoda Hermione con Blaise Zabini.

-Así que… Granger.

-¿De verdad Zabini? –Hermione lo miró fastidiada- no creo que debas seguir por ese camino.

-Tienes razón –el moreno se sentó en el lugar que Maia ocupó unos instantes antes- debe haber algo entretenido que leer por aquí… veamos… ¡jodido Merlín! ¿Ya están haciendo lo de Aritmancia? Se supone que es para dentro de 2 semanas.

-Quisimos adelantar –Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-No lo entiendo, de verdad que no. Todo el mundo sabe que tú eres una adicta a los trabajos escolares, una vil comelibros ¿pero Maia?

-¿Tiene algo de malo que adelantemos?

-Duh… también necesitan vida social.

-Tengo vida social Zabini, aunque te cueste creerlo –refunfuñó la castaña- ¿de verdad no tienes algo que hacer? Necesito avanzar en mi ensayo.

-No, la verdad no. Así que aprovechemos mi muy valioso tiempo en conocernos Granger ¿qué dices?

-No lo creo.

-Vamos _Hermione_ –sonrió con coquetería el moreno- mira, aunque no nos guste, vamos a convivir un poco más de lo esperado al tener a Maia como amiga en común. Por lo que deberíamos a llegar a conocernos más _íntimamente_. ¿Qué dices?

-De acuerdo –la chica cerró su libro- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de mí Zabini? No tengo mucho tiempo así que no lo malgastes en tonterías.

-¿Eres hija única Granger?

-Sí, desafortunadamente mi madre ya no pudo tener más hijos pero me hubiera gustado cuidar de un pequeño hermano. ¿Qué más?

-Tranquila leona, así no vamos a poder conocernos bien. Tu turno.

-Bueno… creo que la misma pregunta.

-Que poco original eres Granger, me desilusionas. También soy hijo único, pero no porque mi madre no pudiera, esa mujer tiene un extremo amor por ella misma que aborrecía el hecho de subir de peso por estar embarazada de mí. Han pasado dieciséis años y aun sigue culpándome porque la dejé con caderas más anchas. Mi turno de nuevo, tengo algo de curiosidad… ¿qué haces los muggles para divertirse?

-Pues no puedo generalizar porque obviamente no conozco a la mitad no mágica que habita sobre el planeta, pero puedo decirte que hago yo… me gusta leer, amo correr por las mañanas con los audífonos puestos, a veces voy al cine con mis amigos o algún karaoke.

-¿Te gusta ir a cantar con algo de alcohol en la sangre? Interesante…

-No te voy a negar que es un poco más divertido, pero no lo hago todo el tiempo. Me refiero al alcohol.

-Por supuesto, eres _la princesita de Gryffindor_ , tienes una imagen que mantener. Otra pregunta más y dejo de molestarnos con nuestras presencias Granger, ¿por qué decidiste ser amiga de Maia? Ella es una Slytherin, de esos pocos mestizos que pisan nuestra casa, pero Slytherin al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué tiene ella de especial que Hermione Granger ha decidido brindarle su amistad? –Zabini la cuestionó- sé completamente honesta Granger.

-No lo sé –Hermione le contestó un poco intimidada- hay algo que me atrae a ella… no sexualmente hablando, lo aclaro antes de que empieces a hacer volar tu imaginación pervertida Zabini. Pero hay algo que me jala hacia a ella, es extraño.

-Muy interesante –sonrió el moreno- aunque ahora me has dado una imagen nada inocente de ustedes dos que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Zabini? –Hermione comenzó a ponerse roja- eres… eres…

-Blaise –Draco estaba frente a ellos dos- ¿qué jodidos haces aquí sentado con la sangre sucia?

-¡Draco! Qué Alegría encontrarte amigo –Zabini se levantó y de un tirón sentó a Malfoy donde estaba sentado unos momentos antes- Maia me dejó encargado de sus cosas pero la verdad tengo un poco de hambre, así que nos vemos.

-¿Qué?

Zabini se alejó rápidamente, dejando solos a Draco Malfoy y Hermione, el ambiente era bastante incomodo.

-Genial…

-A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia ver tu repugnante cara Granger.

-Entonces lárgate, yo llegué primero –le retó la castaña- mis cosas estaban en esta mesa desde hace horas. Decide.

-Mmm no. Mejor creo que me quedo y observo como los impuros como tú aprovechan sus últimos días antes de que el _Lord_ …

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas y te atragantas con tu propio vomito verbal Malfoy? –Hermione estaba hecha una furia- ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que tu "preciada sangre pura" es por el resultado de casarse y procrear entre familia? La endogamia tiene resultados fatales… tú eres un clarísimo ejemplo: un completo imbécil.

-Escúchame bien sangre sucia, jamás vuelvas a referirte a mi familia como imbéciles porque no voy a tener piedad de ti…

-O me dirás que el coeficiente intelectual de Vincent Crabbe no es porque su padre se caso con su prima en primer grado, ¿o sí? –Malfoy gruñó al no tener nada que decir, porque desafortunadamente para él, pensaba lo mismo del pobre Vincent- tú silencio lo confirma todo hurón, así que por favor lárgate.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Granger? ¿Te has puesto a pensar cómo serán tus hijos el día de mañana? Si te casas con San Potter por ejemplo, ¡pobres criaturas! niños enclenques, ciegos y con actitud de sabihondos tal y como tú.

-¿A si? –Hermione estaba que echaba chispas- tú no te quedas atrás Malfoy, si te casas con la descerebrada de Parkinson veremos a los niños más feos del mundo: con cara de bulldog como la de su madre, pálidos como una salamandra por los genes Malfoy y juntando tu cerebro y el de ella tendríamos como resultado… a unos niños igual de idiotas que tus gorilas ¡Crabbe y Goyle!

-Pues si te casas con la comadreja tendrás un montón de niños comadreja con dientes largos como los tuyos y cabello de estropajo. Ninguno tendrá inteligencia por los genes del imbécil de Weasley y muy probablemente termines convirtiéndote en la nueva mamá comadreja, porque dejame decirte algo Granger, tus caderas están más anchas este verano.

-¡Retráctate de eso hurón! ¡Yo no tengo las caderas anchas! –la paciciencia de Hermione estaba rebasando el limite habitual- pues si tú te casas con Bullst…

-Que interesante juego –Luna Lovegood los miraba admirada- los he escuchado desde hace un rato y me parece comiquísimo imaginándose la descendencia del otro. Yo también tengo una propuesta.

-Luna no creo que…

-Los genes Malfoy son muy fuertes por lo que tendríamos un 100% de probabilidad que sean rubios, definitivamente serían inteligentes porque ambos lo son. Ojalá tuvieran tu sonrisa Hermione porque siempre he dicho que…

-No puedo creer que de verdad esto esta ocurriéndome- Malfoy comenzó a juntar las cosas de la chica Bennet, si algo le irritaba más que el trío dorado, era Luna y sus extrañas ideas.

- _Y Malfoy tiene unos ojos muy bonitos_.

-Luna, ¿no crees que…?

-Ahora que lo pienso, si ustedes tuvieran hijos, creo que serían bastante parecidos a Mai…

-No puedo seguir escuchando esto –Draco se levantó con las cosas de su amiga- tú ganas Granger, me largo. Y tú _lunática_ , de verdad que tienes un problema –el chico Malfoy salió bastante cabreado de la biblioteca.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo? –preguntó un poco confusa la chica Lovegood.

-Luna, ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre las preguntas incomodas?

-Sí.

-Pues puedes hacer todas las que quieras delante de Malfoy –Hermione le contestó con una sonrisa oculta, había encontrado la debilidad de su compañero, Malfoy le tenía pavor a luna Lovegood.

…

-Me rindo profesor, no puedo y jamás podré hacer esto –Maia se sentó bastante frustrada en uno de los sillones del despacho de Dumbledore- es imposible. No se puede.

-¿Va a darse por vencida tan pronto señorita Malfoy?

-No sé que más hacer señor. Juntar a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger ¡es imposible! Es más, ni siquiera puedo ponerlos juntos en una frase. No he podido dormir en días, no puedo conciliar el sueño, porque pienso una y mil formas de poder reunirlos y no, no se puede. Creo que esto fue una pésima idea…

-Señorita Malfoy –el anciano se quitó los anteojos y la miró dulcemente- relájese, respire profundamente… ¿desea un té, una rebanada de pay?

-No…

-Quizás un caramelo de limón sea lo que necesite –Dumbledore le ofreció uno de sus dulces y Maia lo metió a su boca- excelente. Ahora retomemos nuestra conversación. Usted logró lo que muy pocos magos han podido hacer sin ayuda de un giratiempo, está aquí para ayudar a sus padres y porque no, a unos cuantos más, ¿cierto?

-Si…

-Tiene una enorme tarea, que sé que va a poder realizarla con éxito, solo que no ha encontrado la manera adecuada de poder llevarla a cabo.

-Profesor, ¿y si es una pérdida de tiempo? Quizás mi destino no es tener a mis padres juntos.

-Señorita Malfoy, piense un momento en el joven Potter. Harry es un chico valiente con una enorme tarea sobre sus hombros. ¿Cree usted que desperdiciaría la oportunidad de poder tener a sus padres con vida?

-No.

-¿Y el señor Longbottom?

-Tampoco –susurró la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo tampoco la desperdiciaría –le sonrió el anciano- usted llegó a nuestro época con un propósito señorita Malfoy, llévelo a cabo. Tenga ese final feliz que usted considera debe tener.

-Gracias señor – le sonrió la chica- pasé años investigando y logré llegar a 1996, puedo hacerlo, puedo ayudar a mis padres.

-Me alegra escucharla señorita Malfoy. Además, siempre he dicho que un pequeño empujoncito puede ayudarnos la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Señor? –Maia lo miró un poco desconcertada- creo que no le sigo.

-Señorita Malfoy, tengo entendido que el profesor Slughorn dará una fiesta en unas semanas ¿verdad?...

….

Hermione caminaba hacia la lechucería, no había marcha atrás. Las cosas no le cuadraban mucho, inclusive llevaba poco más de tres días sin poder dormir bien dando vueltas en la cama pensando mil y un teorías conspirativas.

- _Estúpido Malfoy_ –dijo en forma de gruñido doblando hacia la derecha y cruzando la puerta. El Slyherin tenía la culpa de todo, llevaba días diciéndole cosas extrañas, hasta le había sugerido averiguar si Maia era un miembro secreto de la Orden del Fénix, mientras él revisaba minuciosamente el otro lado. Algo así como una tregua temporal, no quería ningún _topo_ , en cualquiera de los bandos. Necesitaba averiguar todo lo que fuera posible sobre Maia Bennet. Divisó a Hedwig a unos metros de ella, la llamó y le acarició la cabeza y parte del lomo, la castaña sacó una galleta de canela y se la dio a la mascota de su amigo- necesito que me hagas un favor bonita ¿podrías? –El ave batió sus alas en señal de respuesta- llévale esto a mis padres Hedwig, es urgente por favor.

Necesitaba saber si Malfoy tenía razón, odiaría con todo su ser si la verdad revelaba que Maia era una espía, esperaba que si la respuesta era cierta, al menos fuera el del bando correcto.

* * *

Xxxx

NOTA: grupo de fb


	11. Chapter 11

Ya No Hay Excusas ... espero disfruten el capitulo.

* El mundo de HP Pertenece Única y Exclusivamente un JKR, sin embargo de la Historia y Personajes soles míos hijo TOTALMENTE.

* * *

 **Xxxx**

 **INFERNUM**

-Otra fiestecita más como ésta y yo mismo me arrojo de la torre de Astronomía.

-Dramático.

-Creo que estar tanto en compañía de los Gryffindors te dañó el sentido común.

-No seas cretino Blaise –Maia rodó los ojos- no es tan mala como piensas. Además conociste a Gwenog Jones ¿no?

-Pude haberla conocido en cualquier momento, tengo mi propio palco en casi todos los estadios del Mundo Mágico. Excepto Colombia... fui vetado –sonrió arrogantemente.

-Merlín, suenas tan _Draco_. ¿Tú escribes las líneas y él las repite o viceversa?

-Ya quisiera Draco ser tan genial como yo –bufó el moreno- ¿me ves a mi llorando como nena cuando no me dan algo? O ¿me has visto pelear con tu amiga Granger como él lo hace y despotricar si ella le gana? _"La sangresucia esto, la sangresucia lo otro"_... a veces me molesta que sea tan patético como para no darse cuenta de lo que _sient_... –Blaise carraspeó- es decir de cosas. Y ya dejemos de hablar de él ¿sí? No es el centro de mi universo.

-Alumnos –Slughorn habló de pronto callando a los invitados- como algunos ya saben en unas semanas se llevará a cabo la famosa Cena de Navidad de este prestigioso club. Me he permitido invitar a ciertos ex alumnos más eminentes de esta institución para acompañarnos. Recuerden que podrán venir con un acompañante si gustan...

-Que fastidio.

-Vamos anímate Blaise, puedes invitar a la chica que te gusta para que te acompañe.

- _Eso sería un suicidio social_ –observó por el rabillo del ojo cierta cabellera rojiza.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Que a quien le dirás tu?

-Se lo he pedido a Theodore –la chica contestó como si nada- es una compañía bastante gratificante, no se queja, no hace berrinches, no se la pasa insultando a mis amigos como Draco.

-Buen punto. Yo creo que traeré a alguna chica bonita que no hable mucho y a la que pueda meterle mano fácilmente. Eso es _gratificante_ para mí.

-Eres un cerdo Blaise.

-Ese es parte de mi encanto muñeca. Voy por más ponche, ¿necesitas algo?

-Creo que me gustaría ponche también –le sonrió la chica. Blaise se alejó y Maia se sentó bastante fastidiada en uno de los sillones. Ginny Weasley se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Si la cena de navidad es así de aburrida yo misma me tiraré de la _Torre de Astronomía._ No sé en qué momento me dejé convencer por Hermione de aceptar esto.

-No es taaaan mala Weasley.

-Hermione la encuentra divertida y tú dices que no es tan mala –bufó la pelirroja- al menos conocí a Gwenog Jones.

-¿Tú primera estrella famosa Weasley? Sin contar a Potter por supuesto.

-Blaise... -Maia intentó controlar a su amigo.

-Déjalo Bennet, Zabini es lo bastante hombrecito cómo para defenderse solo. ¿O en verdad necesitas a Malfoy para poder decirle cosas "hirientes" a una chica?

-Soy lo bastante hombrecito para ganar mis propias batallas pelirroja –Blaise la desafió con la mirada- quizás necesites comprobarlo _Weasley_.

-Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra y se necesitara de nosotros para poblarla nuevamente _Zabini_.

-¿Saben qué? No necesito más problemas maritales que arreglar –Maia tomó su ponche y se levantó del sofá fastidiada- suficiente tengo con aguantar a Hermione y Draco porque ya no me queda de otra. Blaise te deseo buena suerte porque Weasley es mortal, nos vemos –la rubia se alejó, necesitaba un poco de aire. Caminó entre las personas y salió hacia la pequeña terraza, su madre estaba ahí también jugueteando con su copa de jugo de calabaza, tenía ganas de correr y abrazarla fuertemente. Necesitaba con urgencia los abrazos cálidos de su madre diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara. Caminó hacia ella y se puso a su lado - ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo un poco cansada –le sonrió su madre- creo que ya no tardo en irme, necesito releer mis apuntes para herbología.

-Ya veo, supongo que yo también ya no tardo, estoy cayéndome de sueño –suspiró la Slytherin mientras estiraba su cabeza y cuello, uno de los botones del cuello del vestido se abrió revelando el collar que Narcissa le había dado.

-Vaya, es un muy hermoso collar Maia –Hermione admiró- ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-Me lo regaló mi abuela. Es una reliquia familiar.

-Es precioso.

-Gracias. No sé mucho de su historia pero sé que solo las mujeres de mi familia la han tenido por cientos de generaciones atrás. Temo perderla –la rubia abrochó nuevamente el botón para mantener en su lugar la cadena.

-Hogwarts es un lugar muy seguro, Slytherin... mmm... te aconsejo que mejor la cuides bien.

-Gracias. Creo que necesitas descansar Granger.

-Sí creo que tienes razón –Hermione le sonrió- iré a buscar a Ginny. Te veo mañana en clases. ¿Nos sentamos juntas?

-Claro.

-Genial. Que descanses Maia –la chica Granger se despidió.

-Que descanses... _mamá_...

...

Con el paso de los días Maia comenzó a sentirse más y más débil, el tiempo comenzaba a tener efecto en ella y no había mucho avance en juntar a sus padres. Dumbledore había sido claro, si no se apresuraba en su misión ella desaparecería de ese tiempo y muy probablemente de su realidad. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de juntar a sus padres, el director le había "recomendado" usar la fiesta de navidad del profesor Slughorn para reunirlos pero no tenia tanto tiempo, necesitaba encontrar la manera de que sus padres se enamoraran antes de navidad.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear una canción para relajarse, asegurándose de que su volumen no fuera a distraer al chic Nott que leia un pesado libro de Runas ahí mismo. La tranquilidad duró cuestión de segundos porque Blaise se acercaba hacia ellos bastante molesto tomando del brazo firmemente a su amigo Malfoy.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

-Tuve que sacar inmediatamente de la sala común a este idiota.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

-Draco no jugará contra Gryffindor en el partido de al rato, ya te imaginarás como se puso el ambiente –Blaise soltó a su amigo- y yo que ya había apostado 10 galeones –refunfuñó el moreno- ¿crees que el pendejo de Harper pateará sus traseros? ¡No! Ese tipo es un completo inútil a tu lado.

-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer Blaise –gruñó el rubio.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Solo _cosas_ Maia nada de lo que debas preocuparte –Draco la miró seriamente intentando tranquilizarla- ¿irás al partido?

-No estarás tú, creo no le veo mucho el caso, además me duele la cabeza –la chica cerró los ojos mientras se estiraba bocarriba en el pasto, se había quitado la túnica, su zapatos escolares estaban botados debajo del árbol junto con sus calcetas, una práctica que había adoptado de su tía Luna.

-Comienza a hacer fresco deberías abrigarte, no estás en pleno verano –le gruñó su padre.

-Llevo un rato diciéndole lo mismo pero es tan terca como tú- Nott quien no había dicho palabra alguna desde hacía ya un rato, cerró cuidadosamente su libro- he llegado a pensar que Maia es una hermana perdida tuya. A veces son tan parecidos que es escalofriante.

-Pero que cosas dices Theo, Maia es una belleza a lado de Draco.

-¿Ustedes irán al partido? –la Slytherin cambió rápidamente el tema.

-Le prometí a Pansy que la acompañaría –Theo suspiró- necesitará quien la contenga cuando se enteré que _su_ Draco no jugará.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó al moreno.

-Slyhterin necesita apoyo, además Melissa Thompson quiere que me siente a su lado –Blaise movió las cejas- y quién soy yo para negarle mi compañía. Aun si perdemos, voy a tener un gran polvo.

-¿Y ella sabe que no buscas nada serio?

-Por supuesto, yo soy la clase de chico que no hace promesas de amor eterno y menos de fidelidad. Ellas saben si arriesgarse o no.

-¿Tú también opinas lo mismo? –preguntó la chica a su padre.

-Un Malfoy no se enamora –le respondió secamente el chico- no me mires así, Nott también te dirá lo mismo.

-No puedo dedicarle cierto tipo de sentimientos y sobre todo tiempo, a una persona que no es mi sangre, aún si ella siente algo por mí, amar implica dejar de ser uno mismo y cambiar por otra persona –Theodore le dedicó una sonrisa cínica- amar puede ser algunas veces una pérdida total de tiempo.

-Merlín... ¿qué rayos pasa con ustedes tres? –Maia se levantó casi de un brinco- Cuando encuentras a la persona perfecta vale la pena cada segundo de tu vida en estar con ella.

-Suenas tan Hufflepuff Maia –Blaise se provocó una arcada como juego- en serio ese noviecito tuyo te trae muy enamorada.

-¿Lo amas? –Draco preguntó serio.

-Si –contestó con un sonrojo la muchacha- y él también a mí. Encontré a mi persona correcta y ustedes también lo harán en su momento, quizás algunos más rápido de lo que se imaginan.

-¿Saben tus padres que tu novio te mete mano?

-Por supuesto que no Blaise, mi padre lo descuartizaría –se rió la chica- Además, mi madre me dio "la charla" desde los doce años así que estoy plenamente conciente de lo que puedo y no hacer.

-¿Qué? –Draco gritó - ¿Qué clase de madre hace eso?

-¿Esperabas que me mantuviera encerrada en una torre? –Reviró los ojos la chica- Mamá sabe lo que hace. No estoy tan loca para embarazarme a esta edad, por Morgana,

-Espera... ¿quiere decir que tú ya no eres virg...?

-No voy a hablar de mi vida sexual frente a mi pa... frente a ustedes, nos vemos luego –Maia se puso roja como un tomate y salió disparada sin importarle que estuviera descalza, dejando a dos chicos un poco impactados y aun Draco Malfoy que echaba humo por las orejas.

-Nott... ¿Cómo carajos dices que se llama el bastardo que tiene por novio?

...

Habían ganado, Gryffindor le había pateado el trasero a Slytherin nuevamente. La fiesta en su sala común estaba en pleno apogeo, gente cantando, gente gritando, chicos festejando con algunas cervezas de mantequilla de contrabando. Su deber de prefecta era reportarlos, pero la voz de Ronald en su cabeza diciéndole que no fuera tan _estirada_ le carcomía el cerebro. Odiaba cuando Ron se portaba como un infantil, él no tenía ningún derecho de tratarla de esa manera, ella era buena, ella le dejaba copiarse en la mayoría de sus apuntes, ella lo excusaba cuando llegaba tarde a las juntas de prefectos e incluso algunas veces hacia sus turnos, solo porque él se lo pedía como un favor de "buen amigo". Ron era un ingrato, pero siempre ella tenía que ser la que pusiera fin a las discusiones, así que se dispuso a buscarlo y pedirle disculpas, después de todo Gryffindor había ganado porque él había detenido la mayoría de las bludgers.

-¡Hermione!

-Hola Seamus.

-¿No nos delatarás por las cervezas de mantequilla y algunas bebidas ilícitas cierto?

-No esta vez –le sonrió ella.

-Por eso eres mi prefecta favorita.

-Solo hago mi trabajo... Seamus, ¿has visto de casualidad a Ron? Quería felicitarlo.

-Creo que va a ser un poco difícil –el chico Finnegan se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se está comiendo a Brown justo frente a nosotros, mira –el Gryffindor señaló a los "enamorados" besándose tan pasionalmente delante de todos sin ningún pudor- un merecido premio para el maldito mejor guardián del mundo ¿cierto Hermione? ¿Hermione?

La castaña caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de ahí rápidamente. Nadie podía verla así. Hermione sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, algo dentro de ella se había desquebrajado, la habían roto en mil y un pedacitos. ¿Así se sentía un corazón roto? Encontró un aula sin llave, se metió y se sentó en la mesa del profesor.

- _Avis_ – una pequeña banda de cantarines canarios salió de la varita de la chica y comenzó a volar alrededor de ella. La chica sonrió, cada vez sus pequeñas avecillas se veían un poco más reales, sin embargo aun no tenía ese hechizo a la perfección.

-Hermione.

-Harry... hola – la chica apenas y alzó la vista- yo solo estaba practicando.

-Son muy bonitos. Si...

-Ron se lo está pasando en grande en la fiesta.

-Hum... ¿Ah, sí?

-No finjas que no lo has visto. No puede decirse que se estuviera escondiendo, ¿no? Delante de todos.

-Yo no he vist... -la puerta del aula se abrió de pronto, Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja venia entrando colgado del brazo de Lavender Brown quien se reía de algo que considera gracioso.

-Oh.

-Upsi... –se rió la rubia y salió del aula aparentemente avergonzada.

-Chicos, no sabía que estuvieran aquí –Ron estaba tan rojo como el color de su cabello- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Hermione se levantó de la mesa, tomó fuertemente su varita y caminó despacio hacia la salida, la _única_ salida del aula. Harry y Ron se veían un tanto aliviados de que nada malo hubiese pasado ante ese momento incomodo.

-Ron, tu madre estaría avergonzada de los modales que tienes, no puedes dejar a tu _novia_ afuera esperando por ti.

-¿Mi qué?

La castaña lo miró sin expresión alguna, alzó su varita ante su amigo y sus labios apenas entreabiertos pronunciaron el hechizo.

- _Oppugno._

Las avecillas que volaban alrededor de la chica Granger salieron disparadas hacia el pelirrojo, que no paraba de gritar ante los rasguños y picotazos que los canarios le daban. Hermione no miró en ningún momento hacia atrás y siguió su camino, pese a los gritos de _¡ayuda o por favor!_ que sonaban desde la polvosa aula.

Gruesas lagrimas escurrían sobre su rostro, pero no dejó de caminar, su paso comenzó a acelerarse y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba corriendo por las escaleras, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, solo quería salir corriendo lejos, lejos de Harry, lejos de los Gryffindors, lejos de las boba de Brown y definitivamente lejos de Ronald. Un barandal detuvo su paso, la torre de astronomía en verdad era muy alta, se aferró fuertemente hacia él mientras su llanto se hacía más fuerte.

-Sabía que eras tonta, pero nunca creí que fueras tan estúpida como para pensar en un suicidio. ¿Y ahora que te sucedió sangresucia? ¿Te expulsaron de la biblioteca por leer demasiado o McGonagall te dijo que no puede darte más tareas y que la dejaras en paz? Es demasiado patético pero no tanto como para pensar lanzarte de aquí. ¿O acaso será...?

-¿Malfoy podrías cerrar tu jodida boca? No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, ¡no quiero saber nada de nadie! Solo quiero estar sola –Hermione comenzó a llorar fuertemente- estoy tan cansada de todo esto, de ser la mejor alumna porque los profesores siempre esperan lo mejor de mí; estoy jodidamente exhausta de ser tan buena amiga y que Harry o el estúpido de Ronald abusen siempre de eso; ¡Hermione pásame tu ensayo de transformaciones! ¡Hermione no copie los apuntes que Sprout dijo que vendrían en los exámenes! ¡Hermione me quedé jugando ajedrez toda la noche haz mi tarea de Adivinación! ¿Y de que me sirvió todo eso? ¿Sabes de qué me sirvió? ¿Lo sabes Malfoy?

-No.

-¡De nada! De nada porque solo soy Hermione _la amiga_... y él jamás lo vio. Podré ser la mejor chica del mundo pero él siempre pasó de mí y ahora... ahora está con ella. Quiero estar sola así que por lo que más quieras Malfoy, lárgate ya. Déjame sola. Tú eres la última persona a la que quiero ver.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando Granger?

-¿No me escuchaste hurón? ¡Que te largues! –Hermione alzó su varita- no me hagas repetirlo.

-Adelante si eso es lo que quieres –Draco le gruñó mientras avanzaba hacia ella- no te tengo nada de miedo sangresucia.

-Deberías.

-¿Quién te ha puesto así Granger? –conforme avanzaba Draco la varita de la chica estaba más y más cerca de él, sabía que era una estupidez lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que hacerlo- ¿es acaso el memo de Potter? Siempre pensé que era gay ¿sabes?

-Cállate Malfoy.

-Entonces no es Potter... ¡Merlín! ¿Estás bromeando impura? ¿De todos los jodidos hombres del planeta elegiste a Weasley?

-¡Te he dicho que te calles! –La varita de la chica encajó la garganta del Slytherin- puedo acabar contigo en un segundo Malfoy.

-Hazlo, hazlo y acaba una jodida vez con todo lo que estoy viviendo -Malfoy masculló- no eres la única con problemas sangresucia, el mundo no gira siempre por ti deberías aprenderlo. Tus "problemas" son estupideces al lado de los míos, hazme el favor y acaba de una vez con mi existencia.

-Malfoy.

-¡Hazlo!

-Yo...

-¿Lo ves? –Draco respiraba profundamente- tus estupideces no se han de comparar a mis jodidos problemas. Weasley no te merece, es un estúpido bobo con complejos de inferioridad por ser el último varón y amigo de San Potter. Añadiéndole que su amiga la sangresucia le supera en todo. Weasley siempre vivirá en las sombras. Agradécele que te hiciera el favor de alejarse de tu vida, serías un desperdicio de bruja como futura señora Weasley. ¿O por qué crees que eligió a Brown?

-No lo sé... Es bonita.

-Es una fácil y una tonta. Ella siempre va a alagarlo, a lamer el piso por dónde camina. Tú no mereces eso Granger. Pero si quieres mi ayuda yo puedo ayudarte a vengarte de Weasley –Draco tomó la muñeca donde tenía sujeta la varita y comenzó a alejarla de su cuello muy despacio. Se acercó lentamente, Hermione estaba un tanto paralizada porque detrás de ella solo estaba el barandal de la torre, un movimiento y ella podía caer y morir.

-Malfoy... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Vengándonos... Tú de Weasley, yo de mí jodido padre. Anímate sangresucia –Draco pasó su nariz por el níveo cuello de la chica estremeciéndola- sabes que tú también lo deseas. Lo _prohibido_... está en nuestros genes, no puedes negarlo.

-No está bien.

-Quizás... -el rubio pasó sus dedos por la pierna de la chica, lentamente, subiéndolos poco a poco por su entrepierna- pero no negaras que esto es jodidamente excitante.

-Si –exclamó la chica casi sin aliento.

-Nadie más lo sabrá... podemos divertirnos de vez en cuando. ¿Qué dices?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, la lujuria se veía reflejada en los intensos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, ella sabía que estaba mal, que tenía que correr y alejarse, pero se sentía sola y Malfoy, Malfoy era ese bálsamo para la cruel herida que Ronald Weasley le había dado. Una sonrisa perversa se formó en el rostro de la chica, tomó del cuello de la camisa al chico y lo beso profundamente, no había vuelta atrás si iría al infierno al menos iba a divertirse.

* * *

 **Xxxx**

¡Anda la osa!

Comentarios, opiniones, dejen sus reviews!

Por ultimo y lamento el atraso, feliz cumpleaños amor de mi vida! Por si no recordaban Tom Felton cumplió 29 años ayer… y pensar que estoy enamorada de él desde que yo tenía 11 allá por el 2001…

Besos, abrazos y un Draco provocador para todas ustedes.

MeL.


	12. Chapter 12

** El mundo original de HP como saben es solo de JKR. La historia de la vida de Maia es completamente mía.

 **muchas gracias por las observaciones creo que el traductor automático me movió tantas cosas, pufffff.**

Que la disfruten.

* * *

ACCIÓN-REACCIÓN

-Hermione ... Hermione ... Hermione ... -¿En qué momento regresó a su asiento? Sacudió la cabeza, se había perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-Ni siquiera estas prestándome atención- Ginny refunfuñó- desde que regresaste de buscar ese libro andas por las nubes ... Quizás si necesitamos un descanso. Llevo rato hablando, no puede ser posible que ...

 _¡Oh ese libro!_... si sus pobres amigas supieran que al ir a ese estante de la biblioteca para complementar su investigación de trasformaciones había sido atacada por los labios voraces de Draco Malfoy ... Maldita sea el momento en el que ella decidió aceptar ese trato. Hermione regresó a su atención a sus amigas, Luna la miraba de una forma rara, como si intentara descifrarla, mientras Ginny parloteaba acerca de las infinitas tareas y los pocos momentos de recreación que recibió desde que entraron al colegio.

-Ginn, lo lamento. Creo que tienes razón.

-Hermione, no puedes ... espera ... ¿la tengo?

-Si. Creo que estoy muy abrumada con tantas cosas que están pasándome, las tareas, los desacuerdos que tengo con Harry y Ron y todo lo que se avecina, si la guerra estalla tengo que ver qué pasará con mis padres, todo eso me tiene muy estresada.

-Necesitas relajarte -Luna tomó su mano-tienes la cabeza llena de traviesos nargles, aunque déjame decirte que llegaron más alterados de su regreso de las estanterías ...

-Entonces tomemos el descanso -la castaña un tanto sonrojada cortó a la chica Lovegood- un rato libre de tareas no me haría daño.

-Perfecto, porque tengo un chisme muy picante que contarles sobre Tracy Davis ... ayer mientras venían del entrenamiento ...

-Chicas, ¿qué son los _"familia reliquaries_ _"_? - tajante, así era Hermione Granger. Luna y la chica Weasley la miraban asombradas.

-Hermione de dónde ...

-¿Dónde leíste eso? -Ginny la miraba seriamente- quizás Ron tiene un poco de razón, no hay deberías ser tan curiosa.

-¿Esto es algo que solo los preciados sangre puras saben y yo no debo? -Hermione la miraba casi ofendida - lo leí por ahí y solo quería saber sobre el tema, una disculpa por ser tan curiosa.

-No Hermione no lo pensamos en ese plan- Luna suspiró- es solo un tema un tanto delicado, incluso entre quienes son sangre pura. No se dice tan abiertamente a la hora del té.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienen que ver con la magia negra o algo así?

-No -cortó la rubia- pero son artefactos tan poderosos y muy peligroso que incluso han ocasionado guerras ... _entre las mismas familias_.

-¿Por qué son tan importantes?

\- Son objetos muy preciados, de gran poder para quién lo tiene, pueden proteger un mago o bruja, canalizar su poder y hasta aumentarlo - La pelirroja susurró- Solo es entregado por parte del padre o madre al hijo mayor o en algunos casos al favorito.

-Algunos son exclusivos para los miembros masculinos -completó Luna- si la descendencia de un mago solo son mujeres, serán guardados hasta que aparezca un hijo varón.

-Eso es misógino -interrumpió la castaña.

-Quizás, pero también ocurre si la reliquia es solo para las mujeres -Ginny se encogió de hombros- retomando las palabras de Luna, no es un tema que se diga tan ligeramente a la hora del té.

-¿Ustedes ...? -Luna y Ginny se miraron entre sí.

\- Mi familia forma parte de "los sagrados veintiocho" - la chica Lovegood susurró- mi mamá antes de morir dejó algo para mí - la rubia hizo una señal para que miraran por debajo de la mesa de la biblioteca, bajó discretamente su calcetín derecho dejando ver una ligera pulsera en el tobillo-solo es entregada a las primogénitas de la familia.

Hermione observaba detenidamente la delicada pulsera que rodeaba el tobillo de su amiga, ¿cómo ese objeto que una simple vista se veía tan frágil pudiera albergar magia tan poderosa?

-¿En tu familia quien lo tiene Ginn? - Hermione susurró - por favor no me digas que Percy.

-Mis padres estarían completamente chiflados si se lo dieran al estirado de mi hermano -Ginny se abrió el primer botón de su blusa- mamá me lo entregó poco después de primer año: ya saben lo del basilisco y el diario maldito. Yo no tenía idea de que los Weasley poseyeran uno de esos objetos, a decir verdad, cuando lo supe me sorprendí, pensé que se lo entregarían a Bill ya saben "el primogénito". Mamá me dijo que lo estaba guardando para el más pequeño de sus hijos, iba a ser para Ron, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Ginny se coló de la nada.

-Se ve un poco pesado -Luna para observar con detenimiento- no es tu estilo.

-No es el estilo de nadie cariño, es horrible -Ginny resultó ser mueca de asco- pero es poderoso, me ha ayudado mucho a canalizar mi magia ... además no se ve tan grotesco y solo traigo _esto_ encima.

-¡Ginny!

-Hermione vive un poco- se rió la pelirroja mientras abrocha el botón de su blusa- ya en serio, es un tema delicado, por favor no vayas un hablarlo con el soquete de mi hermano.

-Créeme que no-contestó seriamente la castaña- ¿tú seguirás con la tradición Luna?

-Tenía la esperanza de entregárselo a mi primera hija, pero ahora viendo las circunstancias yo creo que se quedó guardado unos años más -Luna fijo su vista de unos segundos hacia el fondo del pasillo- definitivamente no habrá niñas esta generación.

Hermione y la chica se miraron un extrañadas, habían aceptado que su amiga tenía ideas un poco extrañas algunas veces, pero que eran parte de su encanto. Luna sonrió para sí misma mientras garabateaba unas cosas en su pergamino.

Desde otro lado de la biblioteca un callado Slytherin trataba de comprender lo que había pasado hace unos segundos. ¿Por qué lunática Lovegood lo miraba de esa manera? ¿Qué te ha hecho Theodore Nott a la chica pobre Ravenclaw?

...

.

-Debiste haberla visto, en cuestión de segundos su varita fue reemplazada por su puño, el sonido de la nariz de Davison rompiéndose fue maravilloso -Blaise comenzó a reírse-nunca pensé que alguien tan menudita tuviera tanto poder en un puño.

-Te sorprenderías -Draco gruñó recordando el puñetazo que la chica Granger le habia dado en tercer año- ¿Qué sucedió después?

-Severus llegó y prácticamente tuvo que levitarla hasta la oficina del viejo, castigó a Davidson dos semanas -bufó el moreno- merecía más el pendejo, meterse con Maia ... supe que fue a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey le realizó un _episky_ muy potente para que su jodida nariz regresara a la normalidad.

-Debió dejársela así. Espero Severus sin mar tan condescendiente con él. ¿Cómo está Maia?

-Avergonzada, ya sabes ella siempre queriendo mantener un perfil bajo.

-Por favor ... ella tiene una personalidad fuerte, jamás podría pasar desapercibida, tiene mucha presencia.

-¿Cómo para ser una Malfoy? -Blaise lo molestó, Draco meditó las palabras de su amigo, Maia tenía todo para ser parte de su familia.

-Exactamente.

-Una pena que ni siquiera te tomara tanta atención _príncipe_.

-Oh cállate ...

-¡Draco aquí estás! -Pansy se instaló frente a los dos chicos que descansaron tranquilamente en su sala común- necesitamos hablar, ya.

-Pansy, Pansy -Blaise movió la cabeza en señal de fastidio- ¿te das cuenta que estás interrumpiendo una importante reunión de caballeros?

-Vete a la mierda Blaise, esto es más importante que hablar de Quiddicht, algunas de sus zorras desnudas o sexo.

-¿Cómo sabes que estabamos hablando de zorras desnudas teniendo sexo en un estadio de Quiddicht? ¿Nos espiabas acaso?

-Voy un estallarte de la cabeza y me vuelves a interrumpir Zabini -Pansy sacó su varita y lo puso muy cerca del cuello del moreno- estoy cansada de tu estúpida actitud tan despreocupada cuando el tiempo se nos viene...

-Vuelve a ponerme un dedo encima y lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida _preciosa_ -Blaise habló muy despacio, su mirada fue tan escalofriante que la morena bajó su varita- muy buena decisión. Ahora si, ¿que querías?

-Necesito hablar con Draco.

-Estoy muy ocupado Pansy.

-¿Haciendo qué? Tienes una tarea muy importante que hacer y ¡mírate! Estás como si nada.

-Ese es mi maldito problema Parkinson, no tuyo.

-¿Tú problema? -la pelinegra estaba por el estallar- ¿Sabes lo que le pasará a tu madre si no ...?

-¡Es suficiente! -Draco se levantó de su asiento y el agarro del cuello de su uniforme- estás acabando con mi paciencia al entrometerte en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia. te lo he dicho muchas veces _Pansy querida_ : Es mi estúpido problema no el tuyo, pero si tanto insistes en saber, estoy haciendo lo que se me encargó, así que deja de cuestionarme y cierra tu maldita boca. ¿Estamos claros Pansy?

-Cristalino, Draco.

La morena salió de la sala común refunfuñando, Draco suspiró fastidiado y se sentó nuevamente en el sillón. Parkinson se encontraba tomando un papel que claramente no le correspondía. Era su amiga, sí, pero eso no le daba derecho a meterse en asuntos que involucraran a su madre. Le había dejado muy claro la navidad pasada que él no tenía ninguna intención de tener una relación con ella, que el beso que intercambiaron era solo efecto del ponche.

-Pensé que nunca se iría -Blaise se estiró en el mueble- eso te pasa por crearle falsas ilusiones ... yo creo que ya hasta tenia el diseño de su tunica para convertirse en la proxima señora Malfoy.

-Salazar me libre ...

...

.

Hermione tenía tantas cosas que hacer que apenas había visto a Harry en la semana, el chico Potter la alcanzó en la biblioteca. En verdad extrañaba a su amigo, pero quería evitar todo lo relacionado con Ron, y eso lo incluía a él por supuesto.

-Te lo he dicho, él tiene libertad total de besarse con cualquiera -Hermione le afirmó- de verdad, me importa un bledo -la chica continuó con su ensayo, Harry no le contestó pero la miró un poco extrañado. La castaña trató de mantenerse tranquila, no quería que Harry sospechara ni un poco sobre el asunto Malfoy- por cierto, ten cuidado.

-Hermione por última vez ... no voy a devolver el libro. He aprendió más del Príncipe Mestizo que de ...

-No estoy hablando de tu estúpido _Príncipe_ -gruñó la morena- antes de venir aquí pasé por el cuarto de baño de las chicas, y allí me encontré con casi una docena de alumnas, entre ellas Romilda Vane, tratando de buscar la forma de hacerte beber un filtro de amor. Todas pretenden que las lleves a la fiesta de Slughorn. Sospecho que han comprado filtros de amor en la tienda de Fred y George que me temo, funcionan.

-Eso es...

-Patetico, _obviamente._

-¿Por qué no se los confiscaste?

-Porque no tenía las pociones en el lavabo -contestó ella, con desdén-. Sólo comentaban posibles tácticas. Mira Harry -suspiró la castaña- sé que estos últimos días las cosas han sido un poco complicadas entre nosotros con el asunto de Ron, no quiero ponerte en medio de esto.

-Aunque lo haces.

-Aunque lo hago ... en verdad lo lamento. Pero ya pasé la página con el asunto de Ronald. En verdad estoy un poco preocupada, la fiesta es mañana por la noche, y te advierto que esas _locas_ están muy, muy desesperadas.

-No me apetece invitar a nadieHermione, no tengo ganas ni de ir -murmuró Harry un poco decepcionado.

-Aún así, vigila lo que bebes porque me ha parecido que Romilda Vane hablaba en serio -le advirtió Hermione.

-Espera un momento - dijo de pronto-Creí que Filch había prohibido los productos de Sortilegios Weasley.

-Por favor ¿desde cuándo alguien hace caso de las prohibiciones de Filch? - replicó Hermione concentrada en su redacción.

-¿No decían que también controlaban las lechuzas? ¿Cómo puedo ser que esas chicas hayan metido esos filtros en el colegio?

-Fred y George los han enviado camuflados como perfumes o pociones para la tos. Forma parte de su _Servicio de Envío por Lechuza_ .

-Veo que estás muy enterada.

-Para tu tren Potter, ¿Qué estás insinuando? Para tu información Fred y George lo explicaban en la etiqueta de las botellas que nos enseñaron a Ginny y a mí el verano pasado. Yo no voy por ahí poniéndole pociones en el vaso a la gente, ni fingiendo que lo hago.

-Ok, ya perdón- se apresuró a apaciguarla Harry- Lo que importa es que están engañando a Filch, ¿no? ¡Esas chicas introducen cosas en el colegio haciéndolas pasar por lo que no son! ¿Crees que de igual forma Malfoy no habría encontrado la manera de introducir el collar que tenia Katie?

-Harry no empieces otra vez, te lo ruego.

-Sólo contéstame.

El cerebro de la castaña empezó a maquinar alguna idea que encubrir al chico Malfoy. Ese estúpido hurón se la debía y muy caro.

-Mira, tengo entendido que Mcgonagall puso los sensores de ocultación por todo el castillo, los cuales detectan embrujos, maldiciones y encantamientos de camuflaje para encontrar magia oscura y objetos tenebrosos. Así pues, una poderosa maldición como la de ese collar la habrían descubierto en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, no se registran cosas que alguien meta en otra botella. Además, los filtros de amor no son tenebrosos ni peligrosos ...

-Yo no hay estaría tan seguro -masculló Harry- ¿no dijiste que Romilda ...?

-Harry, Filch tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que no era una poción para los tos, a pesar de famoso curso que tanto cacarea haber tomado sabemos que no es muy buen mago, dudo mucho que pueda distinguir una poción de ...

Un ruido alertó a los chicos haciéndolos callar, desde lo de Umbridge el año pasado, cuidaban mucho lo que decían y en donde. La menuda figura de la señora Pince salió de uno de los estantes.

-Ya es hora de cerrar. Regresen todo lo que utilizaron al estante correspondiente ... ¡Merlín y toda su descendencia! ¿qué le has hecho ese libro muchacho tonto? ¡Lo has estropeado! ¡Lo has profanado! ¡Lo has contaminado!

-¿De qué está hablando? ¡Es sólo mi libro con anotaciones! -replicó Harry, tirando del ejemplar hasta arrancárselo de las manos.

-¡Los jóvenes de ahora no tienen respeto! ¡No tiene moral! - la señora Pince parecía que le iba a darle un ataque; Hermione que había recogido sus cosas a toda prisa agarró a Harry por el brazo y se lo llevó a la fuerza.

-Felicidades Potter -gruñó a la chica- mi furia será peor que la de Voldemort si esa loca me prohíbe la entrada a la biblioteca. ¿Por qué te trajiste ese libro estúpido?

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que esté loca de remate Hermione. O tal vez se puso así porque te oyó hablar mal de Filch.

-¿Por qué tendrás que ponerse así? -Hermione se hizo una mueca- dios, ¿tenias que darme esa imagen?

-Oh vamos Hermione, es como obvio.

-¿Obvio?

-Si ya sabes, ella está solterona ... y él no es muy agraciado que digamos ... siempre he pensado que hay algo entre esos dos ... incluso Neville lo piensa. Sé que no son como el mejor ejemplo de la pareja del siglo, pero vamos, deben tener su corazoncito.

-Eres un idiota Harry -la castaña empezó a reírse- tendré esa imagen por semanas.

-No sé, no me los imagino tomados de la mano paseando por Hogsmeade.

\- A lo mejor se esconden en el castillo - la castaña siguió con el juego - ya sabes, el pasillo que da hacia el retrato de Raphaelus VII en el tercer piso no es muy transitado que digamos ...

-Espera ... ¿cómo es que tú ...?

-Contraseña -la Señora Gorda interrumpió la conversación de los amigos.

-Baratija - Pronunció Harry.

-Como usted- respondió la Señora Gorda con una sonrisa picara, y se apartó para pasarlos pasar.

-¡Hola, Harry! -Romilda Vane lo saludó apenas el muchacho entró por el hueco de la sala común- ¿Te apetece una tazita de alelí?

-Ammm, no, gracias -contestó Harry-. Soy _alérgico_.

-Es una pena ... -replicó Romilda, y le puso una caja en las manos-. También tengo esto, no creo que seas alérgico ¿o sí? Son calderos de chocolate rellenos de whisky de fuego. Me los envió mi abuela, pero no me gustan y pensé que quizás a ti sí.

-Pues ... muchas gracias Romilda -repuso Harry, sin saber qué más decir-. Hum ... Voy allí con ... -Echó a andar detrás de Hermione sin terminar la frase.

-Soy bruja, ¿verdad? -dijo ella-. Cuanto antes invites a alguien, antes te dejarán en paz... -la castaña cortó abruptamente, acababa de ver a Ron y Lavanda en uno de los sillones comiéndose mutuamente-Merlín esto es desagradable ... que pases buenas noches.

-Pero Hermione, solo son las siete ... y aún no me dices como es que sabes lo del cuadro de Raphaelus ...

La castaña subió rápidamente los escalones a su habitación; Aun cuando sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo habían sido arrojados al retrete hace unas semanas, verlo intercambiando fluidos con Brown no era algo muy cómodo. Hermione dio un gran suspiro y arrojó su mochila a la cama, no le gustaba el desorden pero por ahora eso no importaba. Se quitó la corbata y los calcetines, entró en el baño que comparten con sus compañeras y se desnudó frente al espejo.

Hermione sabía que no era de esas mujeres voluptuosas que los chicos voltean a ver tan descaradamente, pero tenía su atractivo, sus dientes ya no eran enormes como cuando tenía 11, sus cachetes infantiles se habían ido; sus pechos crecieron poco más de lo normal, ¡y tenía caderas! Por supuesto que tenia lo suyo, ¿o cómo se explicaba que tenía agasajos con el jodido Slytherin?

-Voy a irme al infierno, definitivamente ...

Abrió la llave de la regadera y se metió bajo la cascada de agua caliente. La adolescente comenzó a hacer memoria de las actividades que tenia que hacer al día siguiente, cuando la imagen de cierto rubio se coló entre sus pensamientos. La Gryffindor mordió su labio y se dejó llevar por la serie de recuerdos ... Draco besando su cuello, Draco mordiendo sus hombros ... Draco deslizando suavemente sus dedos por sus muslos ...

Esa fue la primera vez que Hermione Granger se tocaba pensando en Draco Malfoy...

* * *

Algunos diálogos fueron tomados del libro "Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe". Intento que esta historia no pierda tanto el sentido de la autora original, lamento la demora. No hay excusas, ¡esta historia continua!

Muchas gracias por toda la paciencia que han tenido, esperó visto visto recompensada.


	13. Chapter 13

Regresando a las andadas:

A las chicas que han seguido mi historia hasta aquí mil y un gracias por seguir al pie del cañón, a las que acaban de subir a este barco ¡Bienvenidas!

Les recuerdo que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen únicamente a JKR.

* * *

Xxxx

Cuando uno cree que las cosas comienzan a mejorar, a veces la vida te sorprende.

Hermione consideraba que después de tantos años siendo amiga de Ronald Weasley él la valoraría de una manera diferente, pero no.

La clase de transformaciones había iniciado con McGonagall informándoles la importancia de aprender a pronunciar correctamente los hechizos antes de hacer una catástrofe con su propio cuerpo. Cada alumno se situaba frente a un espejo y debían cambiar el color de sus cejas, un hechizo no tan complicado pero requería mucha concentración, cosa que el chico Weasley no tenía.

Un hechizo mal pronunciado de la boca del pelirrojo y de pronto un bigote que había aparecido arriba del labio del chico comenzó a crecer y crecer, todos en el aula se rieron, era lógico, pero no para el chico Weasley. El observar como su supuesta amiga se reía de algo que había dicho Blaise Zabini lo cual ya era considerada una traición.

Hermione no entendía como es que el chico que se suponía era su mejor amigo podía ser tan cruel. McGonagall escribía en la pizarra después de haber corregido al chico Weasley y restándole 05 puntos por un hechizo mal pronunciado.

-La próxima ocasión señor Weasley preste más atención que no será un bigote lo que crezca de su labio, puede llegar a perder alguna parte de su cuerpo no se le olvide... - El grupo de los Slytherin no paraba de reír discretamente por supuesto, McGonagall iba a restarle mas de 50 puntos si los sorprendía burlándose de sus amados Gryffindor.

-No te preocupes Weasley -el chico Zabini susurró- ya perdiste el cerebro de todas formas- la cara de Ron era del color de un tomate, si algo no soportaba era que se burlaran de su inteligencia. Volteó la mirada para ver quien se atrevía a reírse de él cuando notó que Hermione se mordía el labio aguantando la risa. ¡Ella era su mejor amiga por Merlín! Su deber era defenderlo no reírse de él y menos de algún comentario hecho por alguna de esas rastreras serpientes.

-¿Lo has visto Harry? Hermione se está riendo de mí.

-Ron, todos lo han hecho.

-¡Pero ella es mi amiga! Solo porque prefiere vivir encerrada en la biblioteca no le da el derecho de humillarme.

-Compañero, no te está humillando se ha reído de tu bigote así como de mi ceja amarilla y como de Goyle que ha desaparecido por completo sus dos cejas, cálmate.

-No Harry, estoy cansado de la actitud de sabelotodo de Hermione.

-Ron...

-Lavender tiene razón, su amistad con Bennet la está contaminando. Te lo he dicho Harry -Ron apretó el puño- esa chica es igual o hasta peor que el resto de los Slytherin, no confío para nada en ella.

El resto de la clase Ron se la paso imitando a su amiga saltar de su silla cada que la profesora hacia una pregunta, los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a ponerse llorosos y salió corriendo una vez que la clase terminó.

Maia apretó fuertemente su varita, no soportaba ver llorar a su madre y mucho menos que el causante fuera cierto pelirrojo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -su padre la sujetó de la túnica.

-¿Viste lo que el cretino de Weasley le hizo a Hermione? voy a buscarla.

-No, no lo harás -el chico Malfoy la jaló hacia él.

-Draco suéltame.

-El viejo chiflado te está esperando en su despacho. Si no apareces te buscará en nuestra sala común y tu sabes lo mucho que odio que ese vejete esté ahí...

-No pienso dejar a mi amiga así en ese estado Draco, voy a verla y luego...

-No... -el rubio se apretó el puente de la nariz- me arrepentiré de esto toda mi vida -acercó su boca y susurró lo mas quedo posible- yo... iré a ver a la sangresucia... ¿tú ve a tu cita con el anciano de acuerdo?

-¿Harías eso por mi? Aww Draco muchas gracias! -Maia le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo- te debo una.

...

Patética… patética era la forma en la que Hermione Granger se veía tirada en el sucio piso del baño. No era posible que la "mejor alumna de su generación" se encontrara en ese estado a consecuencia de las burlas que su supuesto amigo "Ronald" había hecho de ella. Trataba de entender el motivo por el cual el pelirrojo se había burlado de ella frente a toda la clase, el bigote amarillo le había causado cierta risa como a todos sus compañeros, incluido Harry, pero no se burló nunca de él, sino de ella…

Unos pasos la hicieron asustarse y comenzó a limpiarse rápidamente las mejillas y echando un poco de agua en el rostro.

-¿Y con eso vas a ocultar la cara de rana que traes por tanto llorar? – simplemente genial…Hermione intentó calmarse mientras observaba por el espejo la figura de Draco Malfoy tras de ella.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Toda la razón sangresucia, pero para mi desgracia tienes a Bennet preocupada por ti. Y como son un jodido buen amigo aquí me tienes.

-Pues entonces pega la vuelta idiota, estoy muy bien, así que lárgate de una buena vez –Hermione sacó de su bolso un pequeño polvo compacto de maquillaje, necesitaba disminuir las ojeras de su llanto.

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres Granger? –Malfoy llegó hasta ella y apretó la mano donde tenía el maquillaje- ¿tú crees que tenía muchas ganas de correr tras la patética sangresucia y ver cómo está? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero…

-¡Deja de llamarme sangresucia! Tú maldito… maldito cabrón. – la morena se soltó de él y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho- ¡Estoy harta de ti Malfoy! Harta de ti y de Ron y de todos…

El chico Malfoy se mantuvo quieto mientras Hermione lo golpeaba… poco a poco los golpes comenzaron a bajar de intensidad y por una fuerza que él no supo de dónde llegó comenzó a abrazarla consolándola.

-Ya no puedo… no puedo seguir así…

-Lo sé…

Hermione se aferró a él, estaba empapándolo de todo el llanto que mantenía oculto esos días, pero a Malfoy no parecía importarle. Él solo la abrazaba.

-No lo entiendo Granger… ¿cómo puedes permitir que esa estúpida comadreja te siga lastimando así? ¿No se supone es tu amigo?

-Ron no lo hace…

-Y ahí vas a justificarlo- se rio con ironía el rubio empujándola suavemente de su pecho- eso es patético Granger, no hay excusas, los amigos no lastiman así.

-¿Y tú que sabes de eso? ¿Es que acaso el gran Draco Malfoy ha tenido amigos alguna vez?

-Escúchame Granger – el rubio se acercó hasta ella casi rozándole el rostro- no necesito ser un estúpido Hufflepuff que grita a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos, sé de lealtad y lo que el pendejo de Weasley te hace dista mucho de la supuesta amistad que tanto cacarea. Tan solo mirate… escondida en este jodido baño mientras él se encuentra allá afuera las risas dejándose besuquear por la golfa esa de Brown. ¿De verdad no te das cuenta?

-Yo…

-Eres demasiado para la comadreja –Draco rozó lentamente la mejilla de la chica- eres Hermione Granger la sangresucia inalcanzable…

-¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?

-No soy el chico bueno en esta historia Granger- comenzó a rozar sus labios- soy el cabrón, el maldito bastardo que puede hacerte sentir la princesa pero solo por un momento… no soy bueno para nadie…

-No te estoy pidiendo nada –Hermione cerró el espacio entre ellos y comenzó a besarlo. El chico la tomó por las caderas y la subió hasta el lavamanos dónde comenzó a besarla con voracidad. Sabía que estaba haciendo todo mal, que no debía involucrarse jamás con alguien con ese estatus de sangre, sus antepasados probablemente se estarían revolcando en sus tumbas al saber lo que Draco hacia… pero le importó un carajo todo eso. Él necesitaba su dosis de Hermione Granger.

-Shhhh –comenzó a callarla con su boca cuando la chica comenzó gemir ante su tacto entre los muslos- ¿quieres quedarte callada? Alguien puede oírnos…

-¿Te estás quejando de… lo que me… haces sentir? Merlín… Eres muy extraño Malfoy…

-Por supuesto que no pero… -Hermione tapó la boca del chico con su mano al escuchar un ruido en la entrada del baño.

-Tienes razón, no tentemos a nuestra suerte- se bajó del lavabo y comenzó a arreglar su uniforme- gracias por tu consejo… o algo así Malfoy.

-De nada….

-Oh… no sabía que estaba ocupado… -Luna comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar donde se encontraban Malfoy ella- ¿estás bien Hermione?

-Si yo solo… Malfoy ya se iba.

-Le diré a Bennet tu recado Granger… Lunática… –Draco se volteó y se alejó rápidamente con la pose característica de él.

-Eso fue extraño- susurró para si misma Luna- ¿Malfoy te hizo daño Hermione?

-No, no… solo vino a darme un recado de Maia…

-Ya veo… ¿por qué entonces estás así?

-Es solo Ron… siendo ya sabes… Ron -Hermione comenzó a contarle un poco de lo sucedido en clase. Luna se caracterizaba por ser una buena escucha, así que la dejó desahogarse sin interrupciones - … él es mi amigo, pero siento que no debería tratarme de esa forma… no sé.

-Y no debería… los amigos, no deben hacernos sentir mal y mucho menos hacernos llorar. Si sigue lastimándote no creo que pueda ser lo que se dice amigo…

-Tienes razón Luna, muchas gracias…

-Gracias a ti por dejarme escucharte –Luna comenzó a darle unas palmaditas en su espalda- no sé mucho de consolar a alguien pero he escuchado que esto reconforta… mira ahí viene Harry, ¡vamos!…. Hola Harry, ¿sabias que una de tus cejas está amarilla brillante?

-Oh, hola Luna. Ey Hermione dejaste tus cosas en la clase –entregó su bolso.

-Oh si… yo creo que mejor emprenderé la marcha…- la morena comenzó a alejarse sin comentarle nada a Harry de lo sucedido. Esperaba por todos los magos que Luna no fuera a soltar algo de su encuentro con Malfoy en el baño de chicas…

...

Este día no podía seguir peor, justo llegando al gran comedor Cormac el chico que había hecho las audiciones para guardián junto con ron la acorraló en uno de los pasillos y le preguntó si quería ser su acompañante para la fiesta del profesor Slughorn, estaba muy tentada a decirle que no pero lo pensó mejor. Ron era un idiota, su amigo, pero un idiota al fin; se había burlado de ella y ahora tenía en sus manos la forma perfecta de venganza hacia el pelirrojo.

-Claro que si Cormac le sonrió coquetamente- ¿Nos vemos en la sala común a las 8?

-Estaré esperando ansioso ese día –le sonrió el Gryffindor besándole el dorso de la mano y desapareciendo de su vista.

-Igual que yo… -susurró la castaña mientras se limpiaba la mano en su uniforme. Odiaba mucho a ese tipo pero Ron lo detestaba aun más, asi que era perfecto- Hola Parvati –saludó la castaña ignorando olímpicamente a ron y a su chica- ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn esta noche?

-No estoy invitada- contestó la chica india un tanto pesismista- la verdad es que me hubiera gustado ir, dicen que estará muy bueno… ¿tu si vas?

-Si –sonrió la castaña- he quedado con Cormac a las 8- le pareció escuchar un ruido pero no le prestó la minima atención- iremos juntos.

-¿Cormac, el Cormac McLaggen de nuestra casa?

-Él mismo. ¿no sabias?

-Para nada… quien lo diría tus gustos por los chicos de Quidditch es fuerte Hermione, primero Viktor Krum y ahora MCLaggen…

-Me gustan los buenos jugadores Parv… -remarcando fuertemente el buenos para que el pelirrojo lo escuchara- pues bien… debo irme a alistar para la fiesta… nos vemos después chicos.

-¡Queremos detalles jugosos Hermione!- le sonrió traviesamente la chica Patil.

-No te prometo nada Parvati -le contestó con una sonrisa la morena mientras pasaba al lado de un muy cabreado Ron.

La castaña caminó con la frente en alto hasta su sala común, tenía que demostrarse así misma que Hermione era la chica fuerte e independiente que no se dejaba vencer por nadie. Con una enorme sonrisa entró por el retrato y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, tenía que darle gracias eternas a Maia por ayudarla a elegir su vestido de esta noche. Iba a callar muchas bocas cuando la vieran entrar del brazo de McLaggen… una pena que cierto rubio Slytherin no estuviera invitado a la fiesta.

* * *

Xxxx

*Algunos extractos de este capítulo fueron tonados de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo de JKR.

Comienza lo bueno chicas, ¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen sus reviews ante cualquier duda o sugerencia.

Con amor MeL.


End file.
